Searching for a true identity
by Pure Black
Summary: Harry is working with the Slytherins for SL, what's that? It's an secret organisation. Slight Harrydraco slash, murderer, blood, dead ppl, bodies, crime scenes... The other houses... Are you up for it?
1. This is how I feel

**

* * *

**

**SEARCHING FOR A TRUE IDENTITY**

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

**BETA: **I need one. Email me if you're interested….

**INFO: **www. live journal. com / users/ draycious

**OTHER: **Check out the story _Don't deny what you know is true._

**WARNINGS: **Contains slash, male- male. A bit of swearing…

---------

Harry Potter was currently going through a stage that every teenager went through, even if it expressed itself in different ways. Harry was currently going through a major identity crises. He had now turned 16 and he had no clue of who he was or what he stood for. Well, of course he could clung to the saviour identity but that wasn't really him and what's more to it; he seemed to have outgrown it.

By losing Sirius he was painfully reminded that he had to pay and answer for his own mistakes and judgements. He couldn't put the blame on someone else like he had first tried. He realised that he had to answer for his own mistakes; he was the one to blame and he was the only one who could move on and make this better. If someone blamed him for one thing or another, so be it. He would either care and take care of it, or he would ignore it, whatever he choose; he'd do it without any regrets later on.

People in the society tended to blame him for everything when something went wrong. The Dursleys for example, blamed him whenever it came down to something they didn't understand, or if something got broken in the house or a business deal of Vernon's didn't work out, he was to blame. It had always been that way. Before he used to care and get angry when someone blamed him for something he hadn't done, like everyone would be. Lately however, he realised that feeling angry, upset and indignant all the time made him unfocused. Those were negative energies, and negative energies never did something good for anyone. So he had to get rid of them. It wasn't easy of course, and quite often he slipped up and got angry, but he tried and that's what mattered. Gradually his temper got more even, and he felt in balance with his mind and body. He felt stronger. This was what he needed in order to survive in a cold world with ignorant people.

He still had many problems, and a huge one of those was that he felt drawn to Slytherins. He loved the way they lived, and he embraced their lifestyle. It suited him even if he knew that whenever he had any contact with Slytherins, it often turned out bad for him. There had been a time… that no one knew off, when he had been living like the rightful Slytherin he was. But all that had changed… because something had happened and he needed to get away from his earlier destructive behaviour he had practised together with the Slytherins… and now… now, he felt drawn to all that again, and he didn't know what to do about it. Was he strong enough to withstand the temptation of shackling up with the Slytherins? No, he didn't think so.

Since Harry had many secrets regarding the Slytherins, he had to tread carefully in school and wherever he went. If his earlier connections to the Slytherins became known… well, let's just said he'd be in world of trouble. Especially with the Ministry. He didn't particularly care about the prejudges his school mates would have. They could go fuck themselves for all he cared. He'd like to think he was more mature than them.

He only had a few troubles with the Slytherins. A big one would be Snape of course. He couldn't stand the man. The feelings were obviously mutual, and Harry was happy to know where they stood. At least Snape never lied about how he felt. That was a small comfort in all the misery the man brought him. Further more, Draco Malfoy felt like an already used card. But what about the other Slytherins? If he himself could accept himself as a snake surely they could too? God knows there were plenty of Slytherins and people could change. He could prove himself to them, and he could get new friends, or acquaintances at the very least.

He truly needed to think things trhougha nd weight his options carefully. All that he did know and was sure of right now was that he couldn't stand another minute with the so called friends he had now. He needed a change of scenery.

* * *

While he hated it at the Dursley's, there was also a few good things that came by staying at their house. He wasn't thinking about the protection it provided, but rather of all the time alone he had. One of the benefits were that he didn't have anyone to tell him how to act, and what to think. Back at Hogwarts he was basically told when to eat, drink, shit and piss. He had no free will. He felt like a trained dog,a dn if he didn't do what he was told.. Well, then it must mean he was evil, right? Therefore he was very happy with his isolation this summer, which was rather the opposite from the last one when he had just about gone crazy over not being told anything. Whenever somebody wrote him this summer he wrote a short note back, replying that he was doing fine and that everything was dandy.

This summer had also taken some quite unexpected turns he would never had imagined. He had gotten his own credit card from Vernon, right out of the blue. He had been truly shocked, but perhaps not so much once he heard the reason why. Apparently the Dursley's didn't want any problems with angry wizards claiming that they didn't give him what he needed. They were scared of course, magic had always been a huge fear of theirs. Harry didn't protest of course. That card was his key to freedom, something he had never had before. Every two weeks it was automatically updated with 1000 pounds. Vernon had become a very wealthy man over the years, so Harry knew he could very much afford it. Over all he got along pretty good with his relatives this year. They kept out of each others way as much as possible so it all fit together.

Harry could buy his own cloths, eat out, and go to the cinema and do whatever he felt like because of his card and he made sure to take advantage over it. The card was just for the summer through, but it wasn't like he needed it at Hogwarts. It was utterly worthless in the wizarding world. Besides, he got his own money in Hogwarts, he didn't need any from the Dursley's.

Speaking of Hogwarts. Dumbledore had revealed that he'd hired Remus Lupin as DADA teacher again much to Professor Snape's discuss. After the fiasco with Umbridge the Ministry was ass-licking Dumbledore more than eve, Harry thought with disgust. That was that only reason why Albus was allowed to hire Remus again. Remus had of course left willingly last time, he wasn't fired but harry was sure there would have been trouble if he had stayed. The Ministry always put their noses where they didn't belong.

Hermione had written to him once she had found out what Remus was going to do. That's why he knew all this. She had told him that the only reason why Remus came back was because Remus wanted to be near him. Harry didn't believe in that through. It was probably just all in Hermione's imagination. He suspected the more correct reason would be that Remus was sent to spy on him, and make sure he didn't do anything stupid since he must be oh so depressed since Sirius died.

However, he became one happy Hogwarts student when he found out what else Dumbledore had done. To make Snape's life even more miserable, Dumbledore had forced him to brew dreamless sleep potions. Those were sent off to Harry throughout the summer. Snape probably wouldn't have minded, if only they weren't sent off to "Bloody Potter". Harry had spent many minutes quietly sniggering to himself when he had found out. What was even more funny was that he hardly needed those potions anyway.

* * *

Today began as just another ordinary day for Harry. As usual he wondered whether he'd be a punker or hardrocker today, or even a schoolboy?

It wasn't easy to choose from his wardrobe. He felt like a girl when he picked up various cloths and put them back down again. Since he had never done much shopping before he had to admit that he had gone over the top this summer. In retrospect he probably didn't need half of everything he had brought, but he enjoyed having options of what to wear for once. His wardrobe contained everything, from tuxedos to ripped and washed jeans!

He finally decided for an alternative mixed crossover look.

Translation:

He put on slightly loosely but still fit dark blue washed jeans, one black shirt with the arms pulled up and unbuttoned at the top and end and he had nothing else underneath. He choose black and dark green sneakers, contact lenses as well as one loosely tied black tie that eh carelessly threw around his neck. He picked up a simple but beautiful design of one silver bracelet to have around his right wrist, as well as one necklace made out of wood and one simple silver earring. He dressed casually but still proper and trendy, and he chose not to wear too many accessories. He hated it when he spotted a wealthy man who lived out of mummy and daddy's money. It truly put him out to see snobs and arrogant people out on the street. He could smell a IT- person a mile away, and he tended to avoid them.

He used some gel to make his hair look cool. He decided to smear it all over the place and comb it back like Draco Malfoy used to wear his hand, just for fun. It only took him a few seconds to hate the look and decide that he would never wear his hair like that again, even for fun! It was too much of an IT-person over it. He quickly got the gel washed out and he went over to the mirror once again. He observed himself critically for a while, until he decided to try something new yet again. This time he bowed his head and let his hair fall down towards the floor. He sprayed it and stood up again and shook his hair violently. Then he sprayed some more and he had now successfully created a rock-hair. His hair stood on one end (not that it usually didn't) but it somehow looked a bit more organised through the mess. He didn't look like one of those goddamn poodles you could see strutting around once in a while, instead he looked good. It didn't look like he had tried to hard to create something but his hair didn't look ignored either. It was perfect! It suited his face features, and he was happy he had managed to find a hairstyle that fitted him.

When he went downstairs to go outside Vernon spotted him and began some polite small talk, something Harry wouldn't have dreamed off hearing before.

"Decided for rock today?" Vernon said casually during breakfast when he stole a glance at him before going back to his newspaper.

"Yeah," Harry said and picked up a half grapefruit from a plate Pertunia had served earlier on, he supposed. "I first thought I'd mix two styles but it didn't work out so I decided for Rock today," he said just as casual as Vernon.

Things wasn't as tense between him and the family now days. Harry had assured them that he wouldn't use any magic unless they provoked him. He had also explained calmly that he had no control over the owls that came to the house. He wouldn't go as far as claim that he _liked _his family, or that they liked him because they didn't, but he would say that they could _tolerate _each other better now.

Since he didn't write much to anyone this summer, the letters from his friends became more and more rare. Only the letter from the order was regular and it came on a three-day basis. Harry didn't blame his friends for not writing much because he knew he had brought it over himself. Truth to be told he wanted it that way.

"What are you going to do today?" Petunia asked him as she gave Vernon a toast.

Harry sat down on the empty chair next to him, and poured himself a glass of lemon water. "I was thinking about going to London for a while, do some shopping you know. I'll take the buss there," he answered and drank some of the water.

"You can ride with me. I've got some business to take care of in London anyway," Vernon offered. Harry was pleasantly surprised and accepted the offer gratefully. He hadn't been looking forward to sitting on a warm buss filled with overweight and sweaty people.

"Thanks, I'd love to tag along," he told Vernon. "Where's Dudley at?" he added turned to Petunia. It had probably never happened that Dudley missed breakfast before. Petunia looked angry at once. She pressed her lips into a thin line but she didn't look angry with him for asking, thank god!

"Seems like our Dudders has gotten himself an hangover," she gritted out, clearly disapproving of it. Vernon wasn't looking too concerned about that fact.

"Well he's got to learn, doesn't he?" Harry dared to say, and Vernon nodded in agreement.

Petunia glared at Vernon for taking Harry's side but she didn't say anything.

"I am done, get your things and we'll go;" Vernon announced after a couple of minutes. Harry had already finished and nodded. He was off in a flash. He got to his room and grabbed his shoulder bag and credit card and then he was good to go. He was just about to step outside the door when he stopped himself.

He doubled back and hurriedly put on some make up he had bought for times like this, so it cover his scar. He usually didn't bother with it when he went to the local malls, but he considered it a bigger risk to go without it in London. Diagonally was too close there. Someone might recognize him, even if he had the odds on his side. He had matured when it came to his appearance this summer which made him look older than he was. He looked to be in his twenties, something. His face had changed and he had got rid of his father-copy look. He was now his own person and he was determined to show it too…

* * *


	2. Detention

**

* * *

**

**SEARCHING FOR A TRUE IDENTITY**

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

**BETA:** I need one, email me**.  
INFO: w**ww. live journal. com /users /draycious  
**OTHER:** read the story : one way or another

---

He walked out of the house together with Vernon and jumped into the open sport car. Of course Vernon loved to show off his new car to everyone he possible could. Harry found it quite humorous that a grown man could act like a boy when it came to cars. He also found it ironic that the sport car was actually not bought by Vernon's own money, but he had rather put it up on his firm, but people didn't know that of course.

Harry was allowed to sit in the front seat, something he wouldn't have been allowed to do before this summer. The ride to London was a quiet and peaceful affair. Vernon dropped him off just outside Big Ben and Harry wandered off alone. He found his way quite easily in the town. One would think London was a though town to find it's way in, but it truly wasn't. If one happened to get lost all you needed to do was to walk down to the nearest underground and the rest was a piece of cake, or, you could hail a cab.

Harry chose to use a cab to get to the Leaky Cauldron because he was too lazy to walk. He drew no attention upon himself when he walked across the pub and slipped into the back yard and through the wall to Diagon Alley which had been his purpose of this trip. As soon as he stepped into Diagon Alley he got an uneasy feeling that he couldn't shake off. He didn't know what to make of it so he shrugged it off the best he could, but even then it still lingered back in his mind. He went to a quidditch store and hoped that would get his mind set on other tings but nothing in the store caught his interest. He wasn't all that interested in the sport anymore, but he still liked to fly.

Since the quid ditch store was boring him he went to a new cloth store that was looking very cool. A new hobby of his was clothes, because he liked to experience with styles and he was pretty good at it too, he dared say. He looked around inside and he liked what he saw. The store was very big, bigger than you might think when you looked at the store from the outside. He suspected that it had something to do with magic. He wasn't sure where he should begin, there was so much interesting to look at! He took a few steps towards the left side before he

suddenly dived in between some clothes stands. Hermione and Ron were standing not far away from him. He prayed that Hermione and Ron hadn't noticed him. First of all he really didn't want to speak to them, and second he didn't want them to know he had left the Dursley's. Whenever Ron and Hermione found out something about him it always got back to Dumbledore, and if Dumbledore found out that he had ventured to stores and other places than the Dursley's this summer he was fucked. Dumbledore would surely put back the restraints on him and his freedom would disappear just like that. He obviously didn't want that to happen anytime soon, so he stayed down and hoped that they wouldn't notice him. He almost though he was safe when he felt someone knock him on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" Hermiones voice asked. Not daring to look up he snorted out loud. How stupid could one get? If he wanted to hide he should have turned his back on them and looked at some cloths but _**nooo**_, he just had to screw up! Hiding between the cloths was just too _obvious_ and _odd_.

"I'm fine! I was just tying my shoe," he said icily without looking up.

"Oh… Sorry for bothering you!" Hermione said and she and Ron hurried away. Harry realised they hadn't recognised his voice. He was glad to know that. He had always thought his voice had sounded too nice. Maybe it had changed just like his appearance.

Since it was pretty much straightforward to shop his ass off now when they were gone he went about doing just that.

* * *

In a manor quite far away from there a young man was brooding in his room.

Draco Malfoy had a problem. He didn't know how he was supposed to act any longer. Since his father was in jail he didn't need to act like he loved the Dark Lord any longer, or did he? It was confusing as hell. Frankly he didn't care shit about the Dark Lord or Dumbledore or any politics at all. It was all greek to him.

He was his own bloody person with his own ideals, thoughts and ideas. He had his own visions about the world and how things should be done and dealt with, but he was very rarely able to show anyone what he truly stood for. Actually, only his mother had seen some quick flashes of who which he really was. He usually acted on his father's instructions, he didn't dare do anything else, not yet. His position in the family was to delicate for that. He couldn't risk being disowned. He would loose everything, and mostly his money. Also, his father was cold enough and very much capable of killing him if he made a wrong movement. He had to constantly keep an eye on his father, or he knew he would end up dead.

Now he didn't have an excuse for acting like his father wanted him to. His father was disgraced, and locked up in Azkaban and he wouldn't get out anytime soon, Draco knew that. So what the hell was he supposed to do now? There was still a lot of danger out there. He had to play his cards right, or associated to Lucius would kill him or do him harm. Yet he was an adult now, surely he shouldn't let others order him around?

"Draco, have you written your father yet?" Narcissa asked him when he walked proud and powerful across the living room.

"Not yet mother but I will," he said. His mother had not been brought down because of his father's imprisonment. She was a Black and a Malfoy and the family pride forbid her to sulk or break down.

Draco had been trained since the day he was born to always have style. He had a natural mind for fashion and his money helped him to keep well updated with only the best things. He liked a pure style with black pants, black shirt, a leather belt and gel combed hair. He absolutely detested to wear robes, especially the school robes. He also liked the more sexy and naughty style with tight leather pants and silk shirts as slimmed as possible. He also loved the rock style! As a Malfoy he had clothes for every style but he seldom used some of them. He had been instructed to wear a certain kind of clothes, and he had stuck to it.

He combined styles between rock and sexy. Of course his father didn't approve of his rock and sexy style but he was allowed to wear it when no one of Lucius's partners in business saw him. That basically meant that he was only allowed to wear the clothes in his home, never in public. Right now he didn't care about those rules, he did whatever he wanted.

"Mother. How would you feel if I don't write father this time?" he asked carefully as he came to a stop right beside her. Narcissa looked up from a book she was reading. She was seated in a luxury coach that Draco had never preferred, but Narcissa adored it.

"Why wouldn't you write him?" she asked sharply instead of answering.

Draco crossed his arms. "I wrote him last week. I have nothing new to tell him," he said. It was the truth. He had nothing at all to say to his father. Every time they spoke it felt forceful and he hated that whole falseness and charade he had to put on every time. Narcissa nodded.

"Very well then. I'll tell him that you'll write him next week." She probably didn't understand the real reasons why he didn't want to write Lucius, but Draco didn't mind if Narcissa kept her illusions. It means less trouble for him if she continued fooling herself, because he knew that she knew there was something wrong between father and son. They wasn't a real family and had never been.

"Yes mother," he said and left the room. He had nothing else to say to her.

* * *

Harry was done with his shopping so he took the buss home. He didn't know where Vernon was and he didn't want to bother the man. He certainly didn't want to push his luck and provoke anyone. He was quite happy with how the things were right now, thank you.

With several shopping bags to carry it was hard to find a good seat so he ended up taking three whole seats in the back of the bus. The buss driver had looked a bit irritated but after a firm glare from Harry the driver had "humph"-ed and concentrated on other things. Afterwards Harry couldn't claim the buss ride had been pleasant, but at least he got home.

When Harry walked down Privet Drive with all the bags he thought he saw Remus in the corner of his eye but he wasn't sure. He watched discreetly but he didn't see him again. He knew that he was still being watched but tried to ignore it as much as possible.

"I'm home!" he announced brightly as he stepped inside the door.

Three 'hi' echoed behind him as he walked up the stairs. He wanted to go straight to his room. It seemed like Dudley had finally gotten out of bed. Once inside his room he unpacked all his new clothes and folded them neatly and put them into his wardrobe. All he had to do now was to await the school start. It was only a few days away…

* * *

It's an outrage, a scandal! Absolutely unacceptable! Minerva had yelled and ranted in the headmasters office while Dumbledore had looked amused to no end. She was talking about Harry's and the Slytherins rebellion in school.

It was two weeks in on the school term. From day one Harry had refused to put on any school robes. This was quickly adopted by most Slytherins who wore whatever they pleased. The Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors however was less daring and stuck to their uniforms while they looked at those who didn't wore them with dirty looks. Therefore it was only Harry and the Slytherins who rebelled against the school rules. This constantly brought on arguments and conflicts which Harry was in the centre of, since every other house hated Slytherin and didn't want people to think that he was a Slytherin supporter.

In the beginning he had to constantly defend his beliefs, and explain his right to wear whatever he pleased but he soon ceased with that. Whenever anyone pointed it out for Harry that he shouldn't do like the Slyhterins he just laughed and reminded them that he had been the first one doing it, and he couldn't help that the others had went along.

Harry had also noticed other things in school that concerned him. There were two professors in DADA this year. Remus Lupin and Orion Reen. Harry absolutely detested the later of the two. For some reason beyond his comprehension Severus Snape seemed to hate Orion too. No one else seemed to have a problem with Professor Reen. Quite the opposite. He was a good professor but a bit childish, Harry would give him that, and Remus had to keep him from doing foolish stuff all the time. Harry had no real reason to dislike Professor Reen, he just did.

The man kept trying to make conversations with him and insisted that they should get to know each other. Apparently he was a member in the order and he and Remus went way back, and they both had to keep a distance from Snape because they couldn't stand each other and less agree on anything. It was funny. The new Professor never asked him once about Sirius's death like everybody else did. He just mentioned it briefly.

As if that wasn't enough for him to handle things had become more and more tense between himself and Draco Malfoy. Yesterday they had a fist fight and they both ended up with a black eye and detention.

Together.

For a week. Life was laughing at him, he was sure. At least he didn't have to serve it with Flich, he had been told as much but he still didn't know who he would serve it with. He imagined Snape would be willing to handle it, but he hoped not.

Later on Harry was waiting impatiently in the library. He needed help with something and he had asked the only one he knew could help him to meet him there.

"I was wondering if you'd ever show up!" Harry said when Earnie MacMillan showed his face after 30 minutes of waiting.

"I'm sorry;" the boy panted as he hurried over. " I was held up and couldn't leave."

While Harry wasn't happy about it he decided there was no use to argue over it.

"It doesn't matter," he decided. "I asked you to be here because I need you to help me find a book. I know you're the best in class in Herbology, and I need a book on that subject. The best one there is. I'm sure you can bring me the right one," he said.

Earnie was obviously very flattered over his request. Harry thought he looked very pompous as he accepted to help him.

"I'll help you! There is a good back called Through the Herbes."

"Okay, thanks. Let's find it," Harry said and they set to work. He had a plan, and this was step one in it. Harry had managed to get an O in potions in his OWL:s. But he knew that he would fail in potions if he didn't know everything about the herbs he used in the potions. So he had decided to study more Herbology during the hours where he used to have Division which he had dropped. He was so tired of Trellawny. His plan was to study and pass the potions class, so he could have options later on in life when he would decide what he wanted to study. He wasn't above using his classmates to achieve his goal.

* * *

Draco was pissed off. Potter had given him an black eye! It looked terrible on him! He began to think about Potter while he absently looked himself in the mirror. When he first saw Potter in muggle clothes he couldn't believe his eyes, not to mention the hair style Potter had had! Later on he had noticed that potter wasn't all that met the eye. Potter had many qualities and he had different kind of personalities. He could make a good Slytherin sometimes but on the other hand he could be so Gryffindor in between so you could throw up. He was seriously beginning to wonder if Potter had a serious personality split. It sure as hell looked like it.

Or maybe Potter was just a good actor like himself. He was however now landed in detention with Snape, together with Potter. God how he hated Potter! Yet something else made itself reminded in the back of his head, and he remembered the old times, before everything bad had happened…

* * *

Harry wanted nothing more than to strangle the arrogant piece of shit that called himself Draco Malfoy. Only a few minutes of their first detention together had passed and Malfoy was already whining about a scratched nail or something to Snape. Harry threw down his wash cloth in the cauldron he had been scrubbing with force. He was beyond irritated. He was royally pissed off! He turned around.

"Shut up Malfoy! You're acting so queer that I have no doubt in my mind you are one! You don't have to flaunt it around so shut the hell up while I'm in the room, arlight? You can sulk, whine and moan to Snape later! Unless you wish for me to kick your balls in so you'll never be able to find them again?!" he hissed.

He would have laughed at Malfoy's dumbfounded expression if he hadn't been so angry. After a few seconds it sunk in on Draco what he had only just said.

"Queer? GAY?" he exploded. Draco ran over and took a swing at him but Harry ducked and hit the other boy with an unexpected left hook. Draco stumbled backwards and fell over a cauldron.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Severus bellowed when he finally found his voice. "Fifty points from Gryffindor!" he continued. He looked murderous, but Harry didn't' care. The man couldn't touch him. Draco was holding his jaw.

"You broke it!" he accused.

"Hardly!" Snape said with a snort. Harry could tell that he too was quite fed up with Draco's prissy manors. "Go to Madam Promfrey and she'll fix it!" Draco left and Harry was all alone with Snape. He didn't like the perspective of that...

"When will you stop acting irresponsible Potter? You're just like your arrogant father!" Snape exploded.

Harry crossed his arms and leaned back against the school bench lazily. "Yada, yada. I've heard it all before. Do us all a favour and cut the crap. It doesn't matter what I do, you'll always say I'm just like my father. I don't care what you think of me Professor. I don't want your respect nor your attention!" he spat.

"Stop talking to me like you're a respect less five year old! Somebody have to teach you to take responsibility since you seem unable to get the thumb out of your ass and do it on your own!" Snape wasn't know for cursing or using fowl language, at least not when students were around so Harry was slightly surprised but didn't show it.

"And you are telling me that you've taken that task upon yourself? How bloody sweet of you!"

Snape glared at him.

"Don't fight Malfoy. You can't go and get yourself killed, too much is at stake for that, and for Merlins sake, talk to Reen! I've heard that you've been avoiding him and downright ignoring him. I can't stand the fucking man myself but he is a member of the order, and you need to listen to him." Suddenly their conversation had matured and taken a turn. Harry didn't know what to think of this, why did Snape of all people give him advice? And why did the man care whether he spoke to Reen or not?

"What about Reen? He irritates me. I happen not to like him," he announced. A strange look came upon Snape's face and Harry was unable to read it.

"You're making an mistake," Snape said unexpectedly.

"Why? You're allowed to dislike him!" Harry argued.

"It doesn't matter what I think, or do! Talk to him!" Snape ordered.

"I make my own decisions and I don't need you or anyone else to put their noses where they doesn't belong!" he said stubbornly.

"You'll regret it. Now, get out!" Snape spat. Harry left the dungeon with a final flare at the man. Sooner or later he would figure the man out, and he would learn Snape's secrets. _Let's see how macho Snape truly is then, _he thought.

* * *


	3. Rape or no rape?

**Searching for a true Identity**

_Chapter 3- Rape or not rape?_

The next day Harry got an idea. Reen was still being a pain in the ass. It was time for pay back. But to be able to set the plan in motion he needed Rita Skeeter. He owled her and asked her to meet him down at the gates in ten minutes, one o'clock. He knew she would be there, no matter what she had been doing previously. She would never let such an opportunity get past her. Sure enough, when he came Rita was already standing there. She wore some horrid robes made of some sort of dragon skin, which in turn was lime green. Beneath the robe she wore pink pants. Maybe it was her idea of fashion, but it almost made him wanna rip the cloths off her and burn them. But by doing that he would have to see her naked and he didn't want that either so between two evil things he choose the less evil. Because of that he didn't make any comments.

"Hi Harry. What happened to your eye?" she asked curiously.

"Keep it to yourself Rita!" he said sharply.

She shrugged in a non-caring way, telling him to thread very carefully around her. He had to watch what he was saying or he would probably read some twisted truth about what he had said in the papers in a couple of days.

"What do you want me to do for you this time?" she asked a bit sourly. She clearly hadn't gotten over the whole animagi threat thing and the glass bottle she had been kept in. he imagined it must have been quite humiliating for her.

"I need you to write an article about Reen, our new defence teacher. I would like it to be embarrassing but not in a way that could make him loose his job or get him problems with the authorities..."

"You want me to make up a story?" she asked surprised. He had, after all, spend two years fighting her against making up stories. She probably wondered why the sudden change of heart.

"Do whatever, just don't mention me or this meeting, got that?" he said avoidingly.

"Whatever you wish Harry. What paper?"

"The Quibbler and the prophet."

"You got it. Expect to read it sometime this week!" She gave him a horrible cheesy smile before she turned around and apparated. Harry walked back to the castle.

Now he'd get his sweet revenge. This was bound to be good. Unfortainly he ran into Reen on his way back.

"Where have you been?"

"Out talking a walk, do you mind?" he said a bit aggressive.

"You shouldn't do that on your own! Voldemort can breakthrough the wards and get in on the grounds!" Reen said.

"Bet you'd like that," Harry murmured but Reen caught it.

"What are you talking about?" The man asked him confusedly.

"Well you do seem eager to drive me mad. But at least I'd prefer Voldemorts company over yours, he talks less." he said dryly.

"You don't mean that!" Reen gasped.

Harry watched him.

"Not really. I'm not suicidal."

"Oh," said Reen stupidly.

"So... Uh... How was detention?" Reen asked in the silence. Harry glared at Reen. It was a very stupid question after all...

"At least Snape didn't fuck my brains out this time."

"WHAT? He has raped you? I'LL KILL HIM!" Reen roared.

Harry winched at the loud noise.

"Honestly professor! He didn't touch me! Nor have he ever. It was a joke!" Harry cried.

Reen was still looking murderous, through.

"I'll kill him if he ever touch my g-student!" he snarled angrily. Suddenly the professor turned on him so that his blue cloak swirled and his black shoulder length hair was dangerously close to smack Harry in his face.

"Promise me that you'll tell me if he ever touches you!" the Professor said heatedly. Harry began to wonder what on earth had caused this reaction and why Reen was so protective over him all of a sudden.

"I will," he said simply and studied the floor.

"Look at me! Look me in the eyes and promise me!" The teacher held him by his shoulders. Harry began to be seriously freaked out. When he meet the professors blue eyes he saw a haunted look there just like Sirius used to have. Harry gulped. This seemed very important to Reen. But even Ron knew that Snape would never rape a student.

"I promise that I'll tell you if Professor Snape ever touch me in any way inappropriate," he managed to get out.

"Good. And don't be afraid if he threatens you. I'll protect you."

"Uh. Thanks, I guess," he said awkwardly.

"I need to go kiddo. I see you in class."

The professor hurried away.

Kiddo...hunted eyes...blue eyes... black hair... Professor Reen suddenly reminded him a lot of Sirius. And still he didn't like him...

The next day things happened fast. A person that he hadn't seen in two years searched for him.

"Mr Potter. Please go to the headmaster's office. I believe that you've got a visitor," said Macgonagall stiffly.

When Harry first set his eyes on the mysterious stranger he couldn't help but take an involuntary step back and wince noticeable. The visitor brought back some unwanted memories.

"Please sit down Harry," said Dumbledore in a sober voice and without his twinkle present this time. Remus and Orion was there too and neither seemed to like his visitor.

"Hi," he said weakly.

"Harry. Do you know this man?" Remus asked him.

Harry nodded.

"Yeah. I've met him before. I thought you knew that since he's here to see me," he pointed out.

"We thought you didn't, that he just made it up," said Reen and Harry couldn't help but notice Remus stepping on Reen's foot.

Ough, that must have hurt! But he didn't feel to sorry for him. To make things even more confusing Snape came.

"Who are you?" he said nastily to the stranger.

"My name is Darren Harris, I'm here to see E-Mr Potter," he hurriedly corrected his wrong saying.

"Is that so? How come then, that we've never heard of you before?" I'm sure that Potter would have told us about someone as particular as you," Snape said and looked him up and down. Harry hide a smile.

Darren had black kajal and black hair with blue streaks. And the cloths was something alike his own. And he was a lot older, around 26.

"What is it that you can possible want with Potter?" Snape continued.

"Talk."

"Talk?" Snape repeated. "About what?"

"That's classified information. And it's MR Potter for you," Darren said just as nastily as Snape.

"It's ok guys. He's er, my childhood friend," he lied.

"Oh really?" He does seem a lot older than you," said Reen sceptically.

"Yes but we played. Now stop this questioning and let me talk to my friend!" Harry said frustrated with the whole deal, also because he had to fight down the demons that had risen by Darren's arrival.

"I would feel a lot more eat ease if I had Severus going with you," Albus said.

Five 'no way' was heard.

"I refuse to baby sit Potter! Lupin can do it!" Snape yelled.

"Ha! You wouldn't be able to baby-sit an apple! Let me watch him!" Reen shouted.

"I can do it!" Lupin said.

"I refuse to have anyone watching me like I'm some bloody murderer!" Darren said outraged.

Harry sighed painfully.

"I'll let Snape watch us on one condition. He's got to be at least a100ed meters away from us and no listening in on our conversation," Harry said. The rest grudgingly agreed.

Darren refused to say a word until they sat down near the lake and had put up a several charms to ensure them that no one was listening in on them.

"Your visit is very unexpected and I'm not sure that I like it. I told you two years ago that I'd quit. I really meant it. You've given me some unwanted memories by your presence and I haven't spoken to anyone about you or what I've done. I've kept my part of the deal. Why don't you keep yours?" Harry said quietly when and looked down at the water at the same time as he hugged his knee.

Darren looked at him.

"It saddens me that you feel that way. We used to be good friends and partners. The truth is that we're stuck on a case."

"I'm not going to start working as an assassin again! I'm tired of being an insidious liar as it is! I don't need more things to lie about!" Harry shouted angrily.

"Harry please!" Daren begged. "I'm not asking you to murder more people! That's not all you did! Was it?"

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to work with dead bodies either! I don't care if the magical world is in need of something! I've worked for the Snake Lair for two years, that's enough. All I do is killing dangerous people, but also innocent people who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"Harry... Snake Lair is an organisation with both the muggle and wizarding best assassins, warriors, crime inspectors, lab people etc... We help innocent people to live! Look at your past! You've killed so many dark wizards and witches and murderers! You've helped! I can see you want to comeback! You're even wearing the same cloths that you did when you worked for us. Everyone thinks you've changed into a new person, you even try to believe that yourself! But it's not true. You know who you are, what you do, who your real friends are. You're Emerald and you work for the Snake Lair!" Darren said with passion.

Harry sighed deeply and drew a hand through his hair. He was silent for a long time until he looked up at Darren and said:

"Do you have a cigarette? I've been dying for one in two years."

"YES!" Darren shouted. He knew that it was Harry's positive answer. He laughed and gave Harry a cigg.

"What shall I do? I don't care what it is, I'll kill for SL (snake lair) just take me back!"

"Are you kidding me? We've tired to get you back everyday since the day you left us! Anyway. You've solved a several serie killer cases. You are the most important thing person, who thinks the way the killer do. That's what we need."

"A serie killer, huh? It brings out bad memories. I was almost killed by the last one I had to handle. But I'll do it. What is it?" he asked and blew out some smoke.

"It's a muggle serie killer. We can't find him and we've got very small connections on the murderers. Or at least we can't find much."

"Serie-killers watch out! Emerald is back!" Harry laughed jokingly.

Emerald was his code name. In the summer before his second year he had begun to work for SL. Some agents had contacted him when he was in the park outside Privet Drive number four. His first killing had been of a man who had killed five entire families in cold blood without any specific reason. He had also prevented a several murders from happening. That's why he did this. He wanted to save people's life and save them from dying a horrible and painful death. It didn't matter to him if he did it anonymous, he knew what he did and that was enough.

He had stopped working when he had, together with a few others, failed to prevent a disaster when a several colleagues was killed. He had had to much mental stress. He just needed sometime alone without any work of any kind.

Until now.

"How shall I begin?" he asked Darren.

"We'll send you files of the victims. Start to read them, try to draw conclusions, connections, the usual. We'll hide the files in a trunk in a secret partition. The trunk will be new and we'll pretend that it's a late birthday present from me."

"Okey. That's all?"

"No. I need you to work with Platinum."

"Oh... We're not on very much of a speaking term," he said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Darren asked.

"We don't talk," he said bluntly.

"Why not?"

"We hate each other, alright? Let's just say that he was the one who gave me this back eye and he's got a similar. I haven't spoken to any of them since it happened. Just leave it!" he snapped irritably. He didn't like to discuss this particular subject.

"So in hell I will! What the fuck is wrong with you two? You became friends instantly when you both started to work for SL! And you just kept the illusions up for hating each other to the rest of the world! What about Blaise? Or Pansy?"

"I don't talk to them. Nor does platinum I think."

Darren looked helpless for a second.

"That's it then. You'll talk to them and convince them to join us again," he said after a moment of consideration.

"What? No!" Harry cried.

"Oh yes you do! Now! I'll send the trunk as soon as possible. I'll see you!" Darren hugged him quickly before he walked away.

Harry got up shakily.

"Is everything in order?" Snape asked him when they met up at the castle. He didn't mention that he saw him smoke earlier.

Harry felt like saying 'everything is Ok. It doesn't matter that my life is fucked up!'

Instead he said:

"Everything is fine. I'll see you in detention."

Harry had no idea of how to approach Draco. Everything had gone so wrong without him meaning it to. However, he saw his chance during lunch and took it. He didn't have any time to fret over some bullshit reason. He walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Platinum, I need to talk to you!" he said softly and watched Draco winch. Apparently he didn't like that connection to the disaster either.

"Shut up and don't you ever call me that again!" Draco shouted and drew a lot of attention upon them. Pansy and Blaise was looking at them without hiding their interest. All Slytherins were. Every student above third year in Slytherin was in SL but they had been quiet and inactive since after the disaster. They were of course not out on the field but they worked inside the Slytherin house when they happened to be active. They used labs, pictures and did scenes to illustrate a crime scene and they used to abdicate bodies. Everything was hidden in there with thehelp of magic.

SL used all of them because who else would think that a secret organisation would use a whole house of magical school students? Each of them was educated in their own area. Only Harry, Draco, Pansy and Blaise were educated in a several.

And only Harry and Draco killed and went around as spies and what not outside the school. That's much to take for a teenager. Since they had been inactive in SL for two years the first and second year Slytherins had no clue about anything that went on in the past.

"I need to talk to you Platinum. It's serious," he repeated. Draco hesitated very much like he had done.

"Emerald?" he asked hesitantly in a quiet voice. Harry nodded slowly.

"You went back?" Draco asked in disbelief. Harry nodded again.

"I met Darren. I need to speak to you. After detention tonight," he said and watched how the older Slytherins began to look both excited and anxious and hesitant at the same time. And he felt the same. He didn't know what to expect. But it was time to go back, he could feel that. But he wondered if he was doing something stupid now, with going back and all. He wasn't sure if he could take another blow like the last time.

120 people dead.

30 of his closest colleagues.

"All right. Tonight," Draco agreed and put him out of his musings.

"Yell at me," he whispered and looked at Draco. Draco didn't need to ask what for. They had once worked together and they knew each other inside and out.

"I told you to fuck off Potter! We want no Gryffindors to pester us at our very own table!" Draco yelled loudly.

"As you wish ass- boy," Harry snarled and walked away.

* * *


	4. Potion

**Searching For A True Identity**

_Chapter 4- Potion_

"You shouldn't start a fight like that!" Hermione scolded. Harry could tell she was irritated with him.

"Yeah, yeah. I know but I just couldn't help it," he excused himself.

Ron's opinion however, was entirely different from Hermione's.

"Good move mate! Look how they're talking close together! I bet they're plotting something evil. We better watch out mate! If they try something I'll give them-"Ron murmured darkly.

"Ron!" Said Hermione angrily.

Harry met Draco's eyes a several times during the rest of the meal. They both thought the same thing. Were they ready for this?

He was nervous when he met Draco in detention. He had no idea of what to say and he felt like he had to say something. He couldn't just be quiet! What good would it do? He flattened his robes quickly before he entered the dungeon's potion classroom.

"Hey," Draco said once he spotted him.

"Hey," he said softly.

Snape looked up from his potion books with a bewildered expression. Did he just hear the two worst rivals in Hogwart's history greet each other civilly almost friendly? Both boys took a washcloth each and worked in silence.

"Uh..." Harry said.

Draco looked up.

"What?" he asked.

"I...Uh... Got some old potion on my hand... It's tingling;" he said while inspecting his hand. It was slightly greenish in the colour. He searched his mind for a potion that would have such effect but his mind had gone blanc.

Draco walked over quickly.

"Let me see your hand," he said with a concerned frown upon his face. Harry let Draco take his hand without any protests. Draco studied with a small frown.

"I need to figure out what kind of potion it is. Sit down in the chair," Draco murmured. Harry obeyed. He trusted Draco on this. The blond was very good at potions. Severus had caught them not working so he strode over to see what this was all about.

"And why are you two not working?" he snarled but they could he was curious.

"What potion has been made in that cauldron?" Draco asked and pointed at the one Harry had been working with.

Snape walked over and inspected it. It took a while.

"Naguira Loveicura;" he said finally.

Draco paled and what worried Harry a great deal.

"Drake, What is it?" he asked anxiously, unconsciously calling him by his old nickname.

"Sorry to tell you Em but it's a very strong love potion. You don't have to drink it, all you need to do is to touch it," Draco responded, also he using an old nickname.

"What?" he yelped. "What does it do? Come on, help me Plat!"

"Yeah, all right. I'll help you- to get it stop working, which it will start doing within 24 hours, you'll have to... Well..."

"Have to do what?" he asked and glanced over at Snape.

"Have sex Mr Potter," Snape said when it became clear that Draco wouldn't tell. Harry laughed relived.

"That's all? Then it's way to easy!" he laughed. But Draco and Snape didn't laugh. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Have sex with one of the same gender, in your case, a man," Snape said evilly and Harry choked on his laugher. Snape looked possible happy. Bloody sadist, he thought.

"Fine! I can do that!" he said with every intention to shock Snape.

He succeeded.

"What Professor? No comment? I'm Bi, you know," he said with a grin. Draco already knew that he was. Harry looked at the clock.

"Detention's over!" he announced and left the classroom before Snape could regain his bearings. He heard Platinum following him.

"Emerald, Stop!" Draco said.

Harry waited for him.

"I... Could, you know... Er," said Draco and blushed.

"You could do what?" said Harry confused.

"Uh... You know. Have sex with you," the blond offered. Harry was stunned for a while.

"You want to have sex with me?" he asked. He wasn't sure he had heard right.

"Yeah. As a cure... for the potion," Draco explained. Harry nodded slowly.

"Sure. That's all right. It would be like make up sex for the fights through the years. I've heard make up sex is hot as hell."

Draco grinned.

"So have I heard."

"It's time to prove it then. What time and where?"

"At 11, my room."

"Good. I'll see you."

"I count on it."

They went parted ways. All the Slytherins had a room on their own to minimum the fights.

"Why are you so happy? You've only just been in detention!" Ron said at once when he sat down in the sofa in the Gryffindor tower.

"Why, am I not allowed to be happy?" he frowned.

"Of course you are Harry! We just haven't seen you happy in a long time," Hermione hurried to say.

"Bloody time to choose to be happy on through," Ron said and Hermione hit him on the arm.

"Whatever. Look guys, I'll go to bed. I see you later," he said. As he left he could hear Hermione start arguing with Ron.

At 11 he sneaked out in his invincibility cloak. Draco was waiting for him outside the common room.

"Hey," he said and took of his cloak.

"You're late," Draco stated.

"Only a few minutes!" he cried. "Besides, it's not like you've had to run a several floors!" he said sourly.

"No," said Draco simply. "Dagger," he said to the closed door. It opened soundlessly. The common room was filled with people. Slytherins are night creachers, that's when they're in their best mood and most creative. People silenced when he entered.

"Do you have work to do?" Pansy asked him excitedly.

"I'm afraid the only work I have to do is Platinum," he smirked.

Draco glared.

"It's lovely to know how much you love me!" he said angrily.

"Shut up Platinum, you know that you means more to me than simply... handy work," he grinned.

"So there is no case?" Blaise asked disappointed.

"Oh but there is! I just haven't gotten it yet. I'll let you know. C'mon Plat, let's go."

Harry locked and warded and silenced Draco's room even if it was unnecessarily. But you never knew if a teacher or someone would enter. He would rather not spend his time in another week worth of detention and they would surely have some trouble explaining why they were on each other naked in the bed.

Harry began to kiss Draco. At first it was hesitant but it quickly evolved to be greedy and hot. Harry was the dominant one. This wasn't the first time he and Draco had sex. Draco had learnt that Harry liked it on top in the painful way. Harry was a lot stronger than he looked. Draco was also bi. Most Slytherins were. It was all about pleasure. Why not go all the way and choose both sides for the ultimate pleasure? That's what the Slytherin though.

As long as you were discrete there was no problem. Platinum and Emerald had actually been virgins "on boys" when they first tried it with each other. And they liked it so now they had a hard time to remember all the times they had gotten laid. Sex turned also out to be a good way to get information out of people. That was a huge part of Harry's success when he worked undercover.

Harry kissed Draco deeply. They rolled around in the bed when Draco tried to make it on top. He got pushed down each time. Harry straddled Draco's hips. Clothing went flying and they grinded each other's erections. Harry went down and took Draco's cock in his mouth and sucked. Draco moaned loudly. His back arched for more.

"Please Em! Just fucking take me!" Draco growled in frustration when Harry licked him teasingly.

"Oh... OK," he said. He grabbed Draco's dick and stroked it. Draco wriggled underneath him.

"Not like that! You know how you fucking teaser!" Draco moaned. Harry took pity on him and summoned the lubricant. He prepared Draco with a finger in his well-lubricated hole. He pulled his fingers as far up as he could get inside of the blond. Draco moaned again. Harry grinned even if his throbbing dick was trying to get his attention. He pulled a second finger inside of Draco and then a third. He finger fucked him slowly.

"Get inside!" Draco yelled desperately and gripped Harry's hair.

"Beg me," Harry whispered and looked at Draco intensely.

"Please!" Fuck me!" Draco shouted. And Harry did.

Harry woke up snuggling in Draco's arms. Some how Draco had ended up taking Harry in his arms during the night instead of the other way around.

Draco was still asleep when Harry got up and used Draco's private bathroom to take a shower. When he was done he took a quick check on Draco to see if he was still asleep. He was. Sighing he began to get dressed in Draco's cloths. It was always fun to do raids in the Slytherins wardrobe. His own cloths he had worn yesterday were dirty anyway. When he was fully dressed he kneeled on the bed and leaned over Draco and kissed him until he woke up.

"Morning Plat. I was just going to say that I took some of your cloths. I'll leave now so that Ron and Hermione won't blow up. Thanks for yesterday."

Platinum smiled. He captured Harry's lips in a sweet kiss.

"You're welcome. Thanks yourself. Do I see you tonight?"

"Only if I receive the files on our new case."

"Now wait a minute! I never said that I wish to rejoin!" Draco cried.

"No you didn't but I decided for you. I thought that I didn't want to join either when Darren asked me but I took the time to think about it and I realised that I've been slowly changing back to who I truly am."

Draco nodded. Silence passed between them.

"You're right. I want back!" Draco exclaimed after a while.

Harry gave him a teasing smile.

"Told ya!" he said and hurried outside the door before Draco could throw a pillow on him.

Harry crossed the common room.

"Had a good night?" Harry turned to the right and saw Blaise sit in a chair.

"Hi there! You're up early. I didn't see you. How ya doing these days?" he asked.

"Just fine and I have a feeling that it's going to be even better, you?"

"It's going around. You know me."

"So you've made up with Draco?"

"Oh yeah! Emerald and Platinum is back! See you!" he grinned and left an equally grinning Slytherin.

* * *


	5. Victim no:1

**Warning**: _Some of the contents might be repulsive for sensitive people. Personally I don't think it's so bad but my friend said that I should warn people because she didn't like it.  
Every name of the victims is made up._

**Searching For A True Identity**

_Chapter 5- Victim number one_

During breakfast he was relieved to see his trunk arriving. It was shrunken so an owl could easily carry it. He liked to start on his cases quickly because there was often a very little time until the killer would strike again.

"Uh, Harry mate, what's that?" Ron asked him and pointed at his trunk.

"My birthday present!" he chirped happily and gave Ron a little card.

"Happy late birthday from Darren?" Ron read. "Who's Darren?" he asked.

"An old friend," he said.

"How old? You never told us about him!" Hermione said accusingly.

"It was a brief meeting after my first year. I saw no point in telling you," he said.

"Apparently it was a very long brief meeting or why else would he send you a gift or even know when your birthday is?" Hermione asked him cleverly.

Harry shrugged and said nothing.

"Harry, I think the Slytherins are up to something. They're staring at you," Ron whispered even if no one could hear them.

Harry looked up and played with his hair casually while looking at Draco. In real it was a sign. A question for what he wanted. Draco drank some pumpkin juice and spat some out.

"Look at Malfoy! He's such a pig!" Hermione said.

"Yeah," he said absently. He nodded slightly to Draco before he looked away. By spitting out juice Draco had asked him if he had gotten any information. It was a silly sign but yet very effective since there's nothing suspicious about it.

"How was detention? I never heard you come in last night," Ron said suddenly.

"It was pretty late when I was finally free to go." He sighed. He knew there would be more questions.

"Doesn't explain where you where early in the morning," said Ron.

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. I drank very much coke yesterday to stay awake. I guess I drank to much." And then Hermione had to explain to Ron what coke was.

"Whose cloths are you wearing? I've never seen them before," Hermione said and pulled his shirt after she had finishing explaing.

"What is this? Investigation day? For your information those are some cloths from my newly bought ones!" he said irritated.

"Sorry. I was only curious," said Hermione softly. She laid her hand on his leg gently for a second. He raised an eyebrow but she had already turned away to talk to Neville and Ron was stuffing his face full again.

He had DADA first this morning. He wasn't surprised when Reen winked to him. He chook his head. He had given up on glaring at him... for now at least.

"Today we'll study fairies," Remus said. And for once Harry wasn't very interested. He'd rather look through the files in his trunk right now.

"Mr Potter, what do you think about that?" Remus asked.

He looked up.

"Huh?"

"What do you think about that?" Remus repeated kindly. Harry still didn't know that he as talking about of course.

"I believe I didn't listen to you so I have no idea what so ever," he said and shocked Remus. The Slytherins laughed. Harry looked at them and they stopped immediately and it was the Gryffindors turn to gape.

"Ok Mr Potter. I'm afraid that I'll have to take one point from Gryffindor, and pay attention from now on!" Remus said and looked a little worried over him.

"Feel free to take points Professor. I'm used to loose a dussin," he said in a flat voice.

"Could you please step up here?" Remus asked him.

Harry stood up and walked over to Lupin's and Reen's desk.

"Turn around."

"Why? Are you going to spank me?" he let slip accidentally and the Slytherins grinned rudely and laughed.

"Bet you'd like that Potter!" Draco shouted over the noise and winked. Harry winked back.

"Are you alright Harry?" Remus asked him quietly.

"Yeah. Why should I turn around?" he asked.

"We'll try something new. Fairies are known for attacking when you turn your back on them. Today we'll try to improve your reflexes," Remus lectured the class. Reen was the one to throw a spell at Harry when he least expected it. Harry turned around and dodged the spell quickly.

"Excellent Mr Potter! Five points!" Reen said delighted and Remus looked almost proud.

"Harry, wait a minute," Remus said when he was about to leave the classroom after the bell rang. He turned around and walked back inside.

"Yes Remus?" he asked politely.

"You were very goodat the demonstration. But I wonder what you were thinking when you made those jokes for the Slytherins?"

Harry gazed up at the roof briefly.

"Really? Do you really want to know the truth?" he asked and both professors nodded curiously.

"I was bored," he said simply.

"You were bored?" Remus repeated like if he couldn't believe his ears.

"Yeah. No offence or anything, but I'm not very interested in faeries," he admitted.

"I told you Remmy! We should have showed them real elves!" Reen said and Harry made a face at the nickname he used on Remus.

"Gay," he muttered but Remus's head snapped up.

"What did you say?" he snapped.

"Nothing Professor," he said innocently and Remus narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He had forgotten about the werewolf hearing.

"You may go," Remus said at last.

Harry nodded and left.

He had History of magic now. He took a seat in the back corner of the classroom and began to read files that he had smuggled inside a notebook. No one noticed what he was doing because most people were already dosing of.

**LAURA KEEN**

Was the first victim. She had been 18, blond, tall, brown eyes.

She had worked in a bookstore. She had very few friends, she was quite the loner. She had no known enemies and she lived alone.

He studied her picture and read some detailed facts. She had been found naked in the forest with a sliced throat and both her wrists and ankles were damaged. She had also been raped. He looked at some pictures after her death. Her body was bruised and blue.

Her ankles and wrists, she must have been chained. Probably to a bed so he could rape her easily... he thought.

She's bruised... could the man be a sadist? I must ask Pansy about the post-mortem results once we get the body... he mentally wrote down. She could have been hit with a belt, whip or something...

They used to smuggle in bodies with levitating and invincibility charms inside the castle and down to their labs. Since the second year they had made the chamber of secrets to a post-mortem lab right before they quit everything. Post-mortem was Pansy's main doing during those kind of cases together with a few others.

He sighed and closed the notebook. Right now he needed the body. Or should he say bodies? There was more than one of them...

* * *


	6. The Slytherin Side

Searching For A True Identity

_Chapter 6- The Slytherin Side_

"Platinum! Organise for some people to pick up the bodies at five o'clock. Some people from SL will be there waiting with them at the edge of the Forbidden Forest down left across the whipping willow," Harry whispered when he walked behind the Slytherin out of the classroom door.

"Got it," said Platinum without looking at him and turned into down into a different corridor from what Harry choose to walk.

Harry read a new file during Herbology.

**ANNA WOOL**

_39 years old,_

_mother to two children._

_Divorced since five years back, lot of friends... Active in a book club. And she had brown hair and brown eyes. There was no connections to appearance between her and victim no 1 but she had been raped and found in the same forest but she didn't have any other marks like Laura Keen had had._

Strange... Harry thought.

During Potions there was no way for him to read anything with Snape's black eyes watching the class like a hawk. Just that Snape was an ugly hawk, not at all as stunning as a real hawk... uh, anyway moving on!

"Mr Potter. What do I get if I mix Aphrodite and wormwood?" Snape asked him.

"I don't know sir. Perhaps a hard on? You know, when the dick stands up? I'm not sure you've ever experienced it..." he said innocently.

And everyone burst out laughing.

"10 points from Gryffindor. SILENCE!" Snape said in a deadly voice but he still managed to make it rise somehow.

"Let's try again then. What do I get?"

"Lubricant?"

"OUT POTTER!" Snape bellowed. Harry had to leave and wait outside the classroom for the class to end. After the class was finished Snape called him into his office.

"What are you trying to pull Potter?" Snape snapped as soon as he had closed the door after him.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't follow you..."

"Bullshit Potter! Why don't you keep your funny remarks to yourself from now on?"

"You thought they were funny?" he asked instead of answering.  
Snape got a nasty look upon his face (not that it wasn't nasty before)

"Never mind," Harry said hurriedly.

Snape tilted his head; something that Harry had never seen the man do before.

"Is this because of Black?" he asked unexpected.

"Huh? No. Why would it? He's dead, big deal!" He cringed at his own words.

"Uh, sorry sir, it didn't come out right," he said when Snape's eyebrows shoot up.

"Indeed, I thought so. Because if I'm not mistaking you liked the mutt, Merlin knows why anyone would..." he said.

Harry didn't take the bait.

"Well, I did like him. I'm just moving on I guess," he said absently. He couldn't understand why he was discussing this with Snape of all people.

"Have you talked to Reen?"

There was yet another unexpected question coming from the professor. Snape didn't seem to be himself today...

"Why are you so eager to have me talking to him? And yes I have, he doesn't like you by the way..." he said sourly.

"The feeling is equal, I can assure you. Whatelse did he say?"

"Not that it is any of your business but he told me to tell him if you raped me," he said with no emotion. Snape looked truthfully surprised before he became disgusted.

"Why the... What, if I may ask, made him say that?"

"Dunno. I might have made a joke that he didn't understand..." He said innocently and trailed off.

Snape glared at him. He seemed to get the picture.

"How was I to know that he couldn't take a joke? It was an odd way for him to react anyway! Have you raped someone?" he asked to see how Snape's reaction would be.

Snape actually smiled!

SMILED!

"I'm not that desperate. It's just that Reen doesn't trust me."

"I don't think there is anyone else then Dumbledore trusting you," he said honestly. Yes, he actually did hate Snape but if he could manage to push it down so that he could milk information from the Professor by just talking about what Snape thought was just his usual Gryffindor nonsense he could find out something very interesting. And maybe he could use it somehow. He wasn't to good for blackmailing and god knows that Platinum certainly wasn't.

He actually manoeuvred Snape into answering innocent asked little questions that meant a great deal more. Snape didn't expect anything so clever and Slytherin from him, Harry Potter.

His secret Slytherin side was his secret weapon.

"You're mistaking. Many people trust me," Snape said shortly. And now he knew that little fact too. He wondered which the ones were whom trusted Snape.

"Okey Professor. I guess it's time to go..."

"Yes. Until next time I'll have the displeasure to teach you... even if it's impossible to teach someone like you," said Snape. Harry smiled slightly and said good-bye.

During dinner Draco had a lot of funny movements going on. Of course no one in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor caught up on it.

Well, accept for Harry, who in fact, was sorted as a Gryffindor.

Draco told him that the bodies were down in the chamber of secrets. Harry had discovered another opening to the chambers inside the Slytherin common room. It was very practical.

Why?

Because everyone would guess that the opening wasn't inside the common room and therefore dismiss the idea entirely since it was Salazhar Slytherin who had built it. They would think it was a too obvious thing to do and Mr Slytherin didn't do things the easy way... well, shows how clever Mr Slytherin really was, right? But the only way to make the secret passage open was to say "open up" in parcel mouth. It had taken Harry two entire weeks to teach everyone to even start saying "Open" after three weeks everyone was good enough to say "Open up" so that they could walk in and out without Harry's help. And everyday now, Harry could hear the older Slytherins teach the youngest. Hopefully the whole Slytherin house would be able to work flawlessly in three weeks of time.

Harry asked Draco how many bodies there were and Draco held up five fingers to his chin. Harry nodded. He knew there would be 3 more. The last one didn't have a profile but they were working on the identity and would probably have it pretty soon. Draco told him that he'd got another file on the second last person. Of course they didn't converse in whole sentences, there was only key words and they had to guess the rest but they knew each other well and it wasn't that hard. Platinum and Emerald knew each other very well. Harry and Draco didn't. And now they were Plat and Em, as close as anyone could be.

Harry sighed.

"What's up Harry?" Seamus asked him when he heard it.

"Nothing special. I'm a bit bored I guess," he explained.

In truth he was eager to start working but he knew that he couldn't leave the dinner.

Ron's head snapped up.

"Bored?" he asked as if he had never heard the word before.

Harry had no choice but to nod.

"Oy! We could play quidditch!" Ron said.

"Nah," Harry said and shook his head. "I do have to a lot to do actually, but I'm just bored with this dinner."

"If you say so," Ron shrugged and talked the other guys into playing with him after dinner.

Harry walked into Slytherin territory unnoticed. There was no activity inside the dorms. Every Slytherin was seated in the common room and waited silently. When he entered they looked up. He didn't mind. He took his time; he went over to Draco and kissed him, asked for a new file. Then he read it thought in the silence without being bothered. This showed how cool he could be when he wanted to. He didn't rush tings even if there were a lot of people waiting for him. Most people would get hasty and sloppy because they couldn't take the uneasy feeling that came with everyone watching you. But Harry could, or rather, Emerald could.

**GEORGE TIRRIVO**

Unknown partner, probably gay.

No known enemies.

41, black hair, brown eyes, normal built. Lived in London... Worked as a journalist.

Harry laid all the files down on the table. He started with victim one onto victim number five; accept for four, as they didn't have that file yet.

Immediately he saw something interesting. He raised his head and looked out over the crowd. He cleared his throat.

"As you know, me and Plat have re-joined SL and I can see that you're anxious to start working as well so I'll cut the crap and get to the point."

He did a small pause for effect.

"We've got a male serie-killer in our hands and he's on the run. It's our job to catch him. He's a muggle and is active in England. He prefers London. He rapes his victims. That's all we know for sure. Pansy, you and your team will start with the bodies. I've seen a possible pattern here," he said.

Everyone leaned forward to be sure to catch every detail in whathe said. They hung on the every little word coming over his lips.

"It's quite obvious and therefore easy to over look. All I say is **Bookstore**, **book club,** **journalist**, and I see that Marcelo Babbiny was a **beta-reader**... Where does that put us?" he asked forcefully.

He looked at them when no one answered. They looked on him with bewildered expressions.

"**BOOKS, WRITING, READING**!" he yelled.

He shocked them all with his outburst but the elder took it cooler because they were used to it.

"Well?" he asked and looked around. "What the hell are you waiting for? _Move, action_, _work_!" he yelled and all sprung to life.

"Blaise, I want you to get facts about what company they were working for. See if they all are signed up for the same book-company... whatever, just give me as much as you can find. Look for small details, would you?" he yelled over the sudden noise.

Blaise nodded.

"Plat, let's take a quick shag in the closet," he said as an obvious joke.

Harry was the obvious leader and Platinum was next to him. Instead of going to the closet they went to the lab.

* * *


	7. Something for Snape

**Searching For A True Identity **

_Chapter 7 - Something for Snape_

"Let's match some blood samples," he told Plat. They did just that and were very busy with their work. After half an hour Blaise came with news.

"Alright, it seems like our last found victim was named Dave Linger, 34, single. Book editor..."

Harry nodded he had expected this person to have something to do with books.

"So where does that put us? Our killer chooses females and males, different ages, different looks. Even their jobs are different but it connects with writing, books, etc..." Said Emerald thoughtfully.

Draco sighed.

"If the men are raped as well I suggest that we have a Bi sexual killer in our hands:"

"You're right. But we'll have to wait for Pansy's results."

"There is something else you should know. Dave Linger had a fake identity as John Hammet. Dave Linger is his real name. We have no clue as to why he'd have a false identity to begin with," said Blaise.

"All right. Look it up, keep it in mind. Make sure that his friends spill all the covered secrets. Take a first year with you and question his friends. Don't forget to milk out everything about the reasons for the new identity. It might be our key to the case," he reminded Blaise.

Emerald turned to Platinum.

"One of those two men is possible gay."

"Does it matter?" Plat asked him lazily.

"Yes I think it might. Why would he rape straight men? He must have known them from before because he has chosen those persons carefully."

"Why?"

"That's what we need to find out," said Em with an ironic smile.

"Ill go down to Pansy and tell her that we found nothing special in the blood samples, no diseases, drugs or anything else. Could you label the blood groups to each victims?" Harry asked Draco.

"Yeah, sure."

Harry slipped down in the secret passage. He watched from a ledge the activity in the chamber. He was high up, almost at the roof. A stone stair led down to the floor. They had improved the chamber with lights, and a hygienic atmosphere. No more mice or green slime or water. And down in the chambers they could use computers because the protection of Hogwarts didn't reach down there.

He walked down the stair.

"Hi Emerald. Would you like to help me to go through those organs?" Millicent Bullstrode asked and held up a lever or whatever it was in front of him to see.

He pulled a face.

"No thanks, I think I'll save it for another time. Yeah, I have to go see Pansy..." he said and backed away hurriedly. He could hear Millicent laugh behind him. He had always hated this part of the job. He couldn't possible understand why someone would actually enjoy digging through a dead body. He had done it many times himself and he sure as hell didn't enjoy it!

"Hi Pansy. How's things going?" he asked her.

"Fine, with a little bit of more time," she said.

"How long do you need?" he asked.

"About 23 hours actually. For the tests results to show and I'm only at the third body even if I've got some help. I'm a bit rusty I guess," she sighed.

"It's all right. We're all a bit out of shape but even so we're still the best in the world," he said truthfully.

"You didn't look like you've been gone from those business at all! You took command straight the way," she said.

"Oh I did, didn't I?" he asked smugly and she rolled her eyes.

"So what about Laura Keen, our number one victim. What was the marks on her back?" he asked.

"Belt, defiantly," Pansy said confidently. And showed him a picture of it. He looked at it and nodded. He had thought it would be a belt or whip or something close to it.

"Have you found any DNA traces that could lead us to our killer?" he asked and took a look at the body she was working with for the moment. It was one of the men.

"Sorry but it's to early to say. You'll have to wait. We've found some semen, due," she answered while cleaning some of her work tools.

"And?" he asked.

"We did a quick matching test with the other bodies. It's matching so they've been raped by the same person," she said and swept her hair out of her eyes. Harry nodded; it was expected. He told her that.

"It was expected. It actually makes it a lot easier for us. We don't have to look for a second person who's a killer."

Pansy nodded and disclosed something he was unable to identify into a plastic bag.

"Take this to lab three and give it to Joanne, a fourth year."

He nodded and left.

"Hey Joanne! I've got something for you! It's from Parkinson and I have no idea what it is. I suppose you're the one to find out," he said and gave her the bag with a teasing smile when she reached for it.

"I have to go. Pass me the report of it later, will you?" She nodded distractedly. She was pretty occupied with drenching the odd thing in some liquid. Harry decided that he'd better start looking at the files again so he could create a tableau on the white board to get the general picture of the case. By doing that he could get an insight in what was going on in the murderers head.

He went to the common room again and started working. He left out their names. He only wrote our eye colour, hair colour, town, age, work...

That's about it. He didn't need details yet. An identity; a name of the victims would only cause unnecessarily disturbance in the clues. It was easier to get the picture with anonymous faces and traits.

The next day he looked for the article Rita promised before he remembered that it would take a bit more time for it to be printed. He was very tired today because he was up working late almost every night now.

"Look! Pansy Parkinson is sleeping at the table!" Seamus Finnigan said and pointed.

Harry covered his found smile with a hand over his mouth. Apparently he wasn't the only one tired. He alerted Draco on Pansy's situation. He could see Draco snort before he walked over to Pansy and woke her up. Harry had ordered a coffee latte from Dobby and he sat and drank small gulps of it from time to time.

"Did you have a vision or something? Because you look tired mate," Ron said suddenly.

Harry glared.

"Brilliant observation Ron!" he hissed sourly.

"Uh, sorry. I just wondered I guess..."

"Ron, that didn't make sense!" said Hermione with a sigh.

"Did too! Harry knows me, he understood, didn't you?" Ron said and turned to him expectantly.

"Whatever. Hermione, a word with you please," he said and stood up.

Ron watched them confused.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Sit here. Hermione will be right back," he said.  
Hermione followed him confused. He led her to a broom closet.

"Er, Harry? What are we doing here?" she asked when he closed the door after him and they stood in a complete darkness. He didn't answer. Instead he lit his wand. He sat down on the floor and dragged down Hermione with him.

"Stop it Harry! You're making me nervous."

"Oh there is no need to be nervous. I just wanted to tell you something," he said.

"What?" Hermione asked him slightly suspicious and distrusting.  
"I know that you like Dean-"

Hermione made a small strangled sound and was about to protest. Harry beat her to it.

"There is no point denying it. I know you do. It's obvious for one who knows you well."

Hermione blushed and looked at her feet.

"I happen to know that Dean and Ginny broke up. I am willing to help you get together with Dean if you help me."

"Okey. It sounds reasonable. What do you need help with?" she asked.

"I am going to cut the History of magic lessons and I need you to take notes for me."

"You can't do that!" she protested.

"Do you want Dean or not? Besides, it's only for a while. I need the time to sort out my feelings about Sirius," he lied and she softened.

"Oh Harry! Why didn't you say so? I can take notes even if you don't plot me together with Dean!" she said and flung her arms around him.

"Hm, I'll help you Hermione," with the intention to actually do it but for a very selfish reason.

Because if he made Hermione and Dean a couple they would pay less attention to him and that left him to have more freedom without making up so many excuses for leaving the tower during the evenings and he saved time. And then he only needed to match Ron with someone. A piece of cake!

"Hey! Wait up!" said Blaise Zabini to him when he ran late to DADA. 20 minutes late.

He had been plotting Ron together with a Ravenclaw. But Ron didn't know that yet.

"Is it really important Blaise? Because I'm late, really, really late!" he said impatiently.

"It is. I found out that Dave Linger had a false identity because he had gotten on the wrong side with a drug dealer."

Harry stopped and turned around, suddenly very interested.

"Really? It could be a drug dealer who is the killer! Try to find out if the others have been into drugs, no matter when or what age they might have been in, would you?"

"I've already begun."

"Good! I need to go!"

He tried to slip into the classroom unnoticed but failed miserably.

"Mr Potter! Where have you been?" Professor Reen asked him.

"I'm afraid I got hold up," he shrugged.

Reen was about to let it go when Remus spoke up.  
"Detention Potter. We speak more of it after class. Take a seat."

Reen looked horrified.

"Detention? But M-Reeemuuus! That's sooo unfair!" Reen whined childishly.

"He was late and he'll have to deal with the consequences of that," said Remus sternly.

"You're so mean! You know that I always hated detention when I got one!"  
"Will you SHUT UP? You've been going on my fucking nerves all day!" Remus bellowed.

He composted himself quickly when he saw the bewildered class.

"Sorry for that. It's near full moon," said Remus and Harry thought he heard him say 'and Reen really is a pain the ass' before Remus turned on Reen who lay laughing his heart out on the floor.

"Will you stop it?" he asked frustrated.

Hermione actually smiled and it stuck Harry that she knew something about Reen that he didn't. He took a glance at Ron and saw hat he knew it too.

He sighed. There was just too much going on in his life right now and he needed to decide what to concentrate on. And he would choose SL. When the class was over he went to the front of the classroom to speak with Remus.

"You told me about some kind of a detention Professor?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Harry but as your teacher I'm obliged to give you one."

"I understand sir."

"Please call me Remus when we're alone."

"OK."  
"I think it's OK to make you serve it with me and Orion six o'clock."

"But dinner-"

"No time for that, sorry," said Remus lightly and had Harry wondering what he had really planned for detention.  
"So Harry, what have you been up to? Where were you?" Orion asked.

"I've been around."

"C'mon tell us! It's all right if you were snogging someone," Orion grinned.

"Oh really? Well, then I need see no need to keep it all inside of me. I was down in the dungeons with Snape and had some kinky sex and he fucked me deep into the mattress. And then Blaise Zabini came and we had a third," he said brutally raw and shocked the two men because he didn't let on that he only joked.

"Oh I forgot, that was just a wet dream of mine! So if you excuse me, I've got to go and hunt down a certain someone and live it out," he said.

He laughed as he scrolled down to potions. Half way through the lesson Reen stormed in.

"YOU!" he shouted and pointed an accusing finger at Snape threateningly. "You fucking perverted old fucking son of a bitch!"

Remus came running inside and stunned Orion.

"Sorry, he got loose," he apologised. He levitated Orion out of the classroom and closed the door after him.

Harry got cold when Snape turned on him slowly.

"My office Potter!"

"Another joke of yours I assume?" Snape asked him after slamming his office door harshly.

"Er yeah, sorry," he said.

Snape sighed.

"I wish you could stop involving me in your stupid jokes!"

"I can't help that Reen is insane!"

"No I guess not," said Snape surprisingly. "What did you say this time?"

"Uh, I rather not repeat it sir."

"Do it Potter!"

"Fine but no! Why don't you just watch it? Where's your pensive?" he asked and looked around.

"Oh I bet you wanna know," said Snape.

But he did go and brought it.

"All right, here we go," said Harry and added the memory.

Snape watched it.

"I gotta admit that it was amusing to see their faces. So you're really Bi-sexual then?"

"Why, wanna fuck?" he asked daringly.

Snape pulled a face.

"No, you're not my type!"

"It was worth a try," he said and shrugged.

Snape glared at him.

"So you did it with Malfoy then?" Snape asked.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"The potion cure."  
"You'll never know."

Harry leaned closer to Snape.

"So Snape, do you have a partner?"

"No I don't," said Snape and leaned back a bit to keep the distance.

"Do you want one then?"

"Not if I can help it?" he said but it sounded questiongly, almost hesitant.

"Do you just want some crazy sex then?"  
Snape's cheeks coloured slightly.

"Depends on who it is with." Harry took a deep breath. He knew that he someday would regret this but that time, that pain.

"Me." The silence after he said that was disturbingly tense.

"You?" Snape repeated in a voice without any feelings.

"Yeah. Right now, right here."

"Uh..."

"C'mon Snape! I never took you for a coward! Show me what you've got!" Harry whispered in the man's ear and climbed onto his lap. He had managed to get Snape to sit down at his desk.

So, he hated Snape but it didn't mean that he wasn't interested in the man's equipment!

* * *


	8. Better than you've ever had

**Searching for A true Identity **

_Chapter 8- Better than you've ever had_

"I've got a class to take care of," Snape said.

"Excuses, excuses! You can ignore it, both you and I know it," Harry continued to whisper.

To distract Snape he began to tease with his hands up and down Snape's sides.

"What if someone walks in on us?"

"Lock the door," Harry replied.

"Someone could hear us," Snape said and gasped when Harry bit his neck carefully.

"So cast a silencing charm."

"This isn't right!" Snape said as if he first now came to think of that.

"What is?" Harry said and begun to rock gently in Snape's lap and he could feel the other man's erection.

"I don't want to have anything to do with you!"

"It's only sex, nothing more."

"Why?" Snape said at last.

"Because it's exciting," Harry said and grinned. He could feel Snape shivering when he undressed his Professor. He stripped him down to his boxers. He wondered briefly why Snape didn't take command but figured that the man liked to be bottom. Either way was fine with him, even if he were almost always on top with others. He went down and nibbled on Snape's nipple and the man moaned. He began to undress Harry. Snape had a pretty nice body if yet a bit thin. Harry waited patiently when Snape warded his office in every kind of way possible. He also made it sound proof. All for the better, Harry thought.

He felt no guilt regarding Platinum, it wasn't his problem. He wasn't the one to get hurt if it came out. Snape turned his full attention upon him. Harry was startled to see a sly smile playing on Snape's lips.

"Let's see how well you deal with us snakes," Snape said.

"Don't worry, I've got plenty of practise!"  
A harsh battle of tongues began. There was no kindness and absolutely no love. Just raw lust being released. Snape screamed when Harry took him in his mouth and sucked hard. When Snape released, their places were switched and it was Harry's turn to scream.

Harry lay panting in Snape's arms.

"Tired?" Snape asked challengly.

"Never," he said and turned Snape around violently.

This wasn't the time for sweet assurance and lubricant. Harry thrust into Snape with the man's cries hanging over him. But he just banged on.

Hard.

Roughly.

Without mercy.

And Snape the fucking son of a bitch enjoyed it! Harry briefly wondered if leather, cuffs and whips would turn on the man as well. He wouldn't be surprised.

"Harder!" Snape screamed.

He must really enjoy being taken from behind. Harry bit Snape hard in the neck and pumped in and out of Snape in a furious speed. He thrust deep into Snape one last time and released himself inside. Snape came at the same time. For a while they just lay still, trying to catch their breaths before Harry rolled off him. After a while Harry found himself aroused again. He got up on one elbow and glanced at Snape. Man, he actually looked good with that soaked black hair!

"Tired?" he asked.

"Never," Snape said and they both smirked.

Snape toppled this time. Snape was big. He found himself crying out in pain when Snape slammed inside him without any preparation. And now it was Snape's turn to slam violently in and out of him. For a while only the sound of wet flesh slamming into wet flesh were heard before their moans and screams began again. And then it was all over. After a while Harry shakily got up on his feet's and performed a refreshing charm before he dressed himself.

"Was that good enough for you?" he threw at Snape over his shoulder.

Snape smirked again.

"You'll do for not being a snake."

"Suck it up Snape. You know just as well as I do that you've never had a better fuck in your entire life. See you around," he said and slipped past Snape's wards.

He left a dumbfounded professor.

* * *


	9. Dinner Detention

**Searching for a true Identity **

_Chapter 9- Dinner Detention_

At 6'o clock Harry was waiting outside Lupin and Reen's office to be let in. After a while of waiting Lupin opened the door and let him enter.

"What shall I do Professor?" he asked.

"Pick up the papers on the floor."

He did as told. It was only two papers. It only took him a few of seconds.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Come with me."

He was led into Lupin's private chambers. Reen was there waiting for them.

"Newly bathed?" Reen asked.

He only nodded. He had felt like bathing after fucking Snape. Refreshing charms wasn't as good as a regular bath or shower. It wasn't the same clean feeling.

"You tricked me again Harry," said Reen.

"I thought you noticed the sarcasm. Why would I ever want to fuck Snape?" he said innocently all through he only just had.

Reen blanched.

"Well, uh, let's not talk about that now," said Reen quickly.

"Smart move," he murmured even if he knew that Lupin could hear him. Werewolf senses and all that.

"We thought we all could eat dinner together. It feels like we haven't had the time to talk to you other than in classes," Remus explained.

"Reen have found his ways around." Harry remarked dryly.

"Uh..." was all Reen said to that comment.

Lupin seemed to sense the dislike he had for Reen.

"Let's eat, shall we?" Lupin said before it could get to tense.

"Sure. What is it?" Harry asked and sat down. He pulled a face when his sore rear had a touch down. Reen noticed his winch.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"No, I just got a broomstick shoved up my ass, no problem," he threw to him.

"Harry!" Lupin cried shocked.

He whipped his head around to face him.

"What?" he asked.

"Why do you keep on making these sex implied jokes... it's plain rude!"

"Sorry. I didn't know you couldn't take it. And I thought Reen was gay, gay people tend to like those remarks," he said with a shrug and Reen gasped.

"I'm not gay!" Reen protested.

"No? My mistake. All due I advise you to work some on your manhood; I can smell a gay miles away and you stink! And by working your manhood I didn't mean your dick and the rest you'll have to figure out yourself. "

Harry smiled inwardly. He loved to windup those guys. They always gave satisfactory reactions. Not like Slytherins who didn't even blink an eye. He began to realise why the Slytherins always picked on Gryffindors.

"Harry! Stop it! It's not funny!" Remus said.

"Why? You're straight too but you two are still boyfriends somehow? It doesn't add up you know."

"Is this what it's all about? You think we're gay and together?" Remus asked.

Harry shrugged.

"We're not together Harry, and I never took you for a racist."

"Gay isn't a people. It's a lifestyle. I have nothing against gays. I've even fucked a couple of asses myself."

"You're not a virgin? Really? You're not joking?" Reen asked.

Harry had a plan now again. It was to be honest with a few things and make Reen and Lupin trust him so he could make them to lay of his back a little.  
"Of course I'm not! Who the hell do you take me for? Besides, I shouldn't discuss this with you, you're my Professors."

"We're your friends Harry. Our circumstances aren't normal."

"Fine Reen, I knew you'd like to know!" he teased.

Reen ignored it.

"When?" Reen asked instead while food came.

"I was eleven when I laid my first girl, twelve when I fucked a nice piece of ass for a male being."

Remus choked on his chicken and Reen spit out some of his wine.

"ELEVEN? How the hell did you manage that?" Reen cried.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Oh wait, I know how but you were too young! Your balls shouldn't even have fallen down! You were too young. How could you do it so early? I mean you're... you're... you!" Reen said.

"And that made sense how exactly?" Harry asked.

"I just can't believe it! I wouldn't have given it a thought. You're so... innocent looking! No one would connect you to sex!" said Lupin.

"And to think that's coming from someone directly after I've had some brutal sex," he said.

"You had what? With who? When?" Lupin asked.

"Brutal sex, non of your business and a couple of hours ago," he answered.

Lupin and Reen looked at each other helplessly.

"I, I, I don't know what to say!"stammered Reen.

"Then don't say anything," Remus said at once to Harry's amusement.

"Shut up Remus," Reen said.

They ate the rest of the dinner in silence.

* * *


	10. Confessions

**Searching For A True Identity**

_Chapter 10- Confessions_

The next day Harry worked with the case again and had occasional shag with Platinum. Some tests had been messed up and Pansy and Co had to run them again so there wasn't much he could do for the moment. He had to wait until tomorrow.

During the small hours Harry crept around in Hogwart's corridors for no special reason. He tensed when he heard armour fell down on the ground nearby.

"Sirius!" came an irate voice that Harry recognised as Lupin's.

"Sorry Moony. It's do damn dark," another voice said apologetic.

"Oh laugh it up Sirius! You've been running around here since you were a kid! You might as well admit it that you're getting old..." He heard Lupin say as their steps faded of in another direction.

Suddenly every piece fell into place. It had been so obvious!

Reen- Sirius- _NOT_ dead!

So why did they keep this secret from me? Herm 'n' Ron must have known for sure... If I look back they have been obvious too. I'll get them back for this, he thought and left to Slytherin house to share his news.

During breakfast the next morning every Slytherin joined the table in a gathered troop. It was Sunday and everyone ate breakfast together as traditional. When everyone had made sure that Reen was seated they began to sing and the hall went quiet. Harry smiled down in his coffee cup and listened to the words.

_Reen,_

_Why do you have to be Serious?_

_Serious,_

_Oh serious._

_Don't you think we know who you are?_

_Oh serious,_

_You better run, I would if I were you._

_We don't like people who are so fucking SERIOUS!_

_Is our message getting through?_

_Run, doggy, run, I would if I were you!_

(AN: For you who didn't get it; it's Serious instead of Sirius because they don't want it do be too obvious)

Harry watched in satisfaction how Reen paled, even the other teachers and Ron and Hermione. So they must have known it all alone. But the rest of the hall was confused over this whole new situation. Hermione let a gasp slip.

"What's the matter Hermione? Didn't you like the song?" he asked innocently.

She just blinked, unable to speak. Harry hid another smile down in his cup and silently thanked his boyfriend for arranging this. He hadn't known anything about it.

Harry looked up at the head table and met Snape's eyes and he grinned in the most Slytherin spirit possible, letting the man know that he had already known without giving Snape any visible evidence that could be used against him in a confrontation. Just as quickly as the grin had come it disappeared and he made his face expressionless because he knew that the other teachers had begun to watch him now. He pretended that he had no clue about what was going on.

Even through he really had. God, they must think I'm totally stupid! He thought.

"Blaise, care to share your info?" he asked when everyone was gathered in the common room after breakfast.

"Er, well, I've been digging into the victims pasts to see if they've ever had something to do with drugs and after a lot of threats to the victims friends I've found out that every victim have taken drugs at least once in their life."

"What about the new results you took Pansy? Were any of the victims having drugs traces in their body?" Platinum asked.

"Negative, no. No such. They haven't used it within 48 hours before their death, neither of them," she said.

"Joanne, what was that mystical thing?" Harry asked the forth year.

"It was a piece of a condom, I found out. It looks like it has been stuck in the victim's stomach for quite some time. I'd say at least a week. I don't know why Anna Wool had it in her in the first place."

Harry smirked.

"I'm sure we all can think of ways how it got there. So it was a dead end. Unless she have used the condom for transporting illegal drugs recently. Write that down," he said to a first year with a note pad. He did some thinking. "Blaise, have you been able to track down the dealer yet? Did they even use the same?"

"Sorry Em, I haven't gotten that far yet. I do have a name but dealers change their names like the weather so it won't be easy and dealers are in general hard to get your hands on."

"Just keep on trying. I think we're on to something big here," he murmured.

"I will," Blaise promised. "But I need some more people helping me with this and I need to go undercover," Blaise added quickly. Blaise was also one of the persons who left the castle quite often to hunt down people and question them. It was difficult to keep it from the teachers and Dumbledore but since all the Slytherins worked together they were never found out. They had learnt some illegal apparation and could therefore leave and go to Hogwarts without any help as long as they were outside the wards.

Harry nodded. He looked around in the common room.

"Do we have any workless people here?" he asked.

A couple of people raised their hands.

"You'll come with me. I'll fill you in," Blaise told them.

"Platinum, I need a word in private. Let's go to your room, you others; WORK!" he shouted.

"What is it?" Platinum asked.

"I fucked Snape yesterday," he confessed.

Plat gaped at him.

"Why?" he asked when he finally found his voice. He sat down heavily on the bed. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. I wanted to try him I guess. To see if he'd let me seduce him and I did."

Platinum nodded slowly. As said before they were used to fuck people for information among other things. Even if they had a relationship they fucked others. It meant that they had to trust each other completely.

"And you don't love him?" Platinum asked.

Harry shook his head.

"I certainly don't."  
"Good. I believe you," said Platinum and kissed him. "Even if it seems to me that you had no valid reason for doing it."

"Maybe I didn't. I just wanted to play Snape, to see if he would fall for my attempts. If we ever need anything from him it might be the way to break the spy," he said.

Besides, I if I can fuck him, I can fuck anyone, and what would be better than to get revenge in that way for people who didn't tell me about Sirius? All I need is some pollyjuice, he thought.

* * *

_The story IS going somewhere, I promise, but Harry must have a private life too, right? So I decided to focus on sex here to show everyone how much he has really changed, or went back to, whatever. Anyway, as you could see in this chapter there are some things going on with the cases too, Harry was just waiting for some tests to be done, and remember that he haven't been doing this for a while, he's still a little rusty._


	11. Out on the battlefield

**Searching for A true Identity**

_Chapter 11- Out on the battlefield _

Emerald sighed and placed his head on the table in the Slytherin common room. He was so tired after last night. After he had spoken to Platinum he had jumped right back into work. He sat down and studied all information they had so far and tried to come up with different theories about the killer. He found this to be very difficult since the victims was all murdered in different ways. Some had bruises, some didn't. He only hoped pansy would find something that would put those murders together. He sure as hell couldn't find anything else but the books ting that they had in common from the information he had. There was this dealer that could be a thread to pick up on, but if that didn't work out he must have other theories to work with as quick as possible. What he feared right now was that the killer would strike again before he had a chance to come up with anything. It was quite possible since the killer had killed one person every two weeks, and two weeks had soon passed. When he had gotten the case there had already passed one week since the last murder. And now six days had passed since that week… That would make tomorrow the killing day. He knew deep inside that there was no way he could prevent it from happening. He didn't know enough yet. He had feared something like this would happen when he reluctantly agreed with working for the SL once again. He didn't want to start with failing; he didn't think his confidence could take that. Not since that last disaster.

"What's troubling you?" Harry turned around and met Platinum's soft glance. He sighed deeply and kissed Platinum in greeting.

"I was thinking about tomorrow," he said.

"The killing day?" Platinum asked as he caught on.

"Yes;" he said quietly. Platinum sat down in a chair beside him and turned to him. He looked serious.

"You know that we can't prevent everything from happening. What ever happens tomorrow, if, something happens, it's not our fault. You must remember that. We're the good guys," Platinum said softly.

Harry smiled slightly.

"I thought I was the one who's supposed to cheer everyone up and keep the faith," he said.

Platinum smiled to.

"Even the leader is allowed to mistrust sometimes in his loneliness. It's only you and me here now," he said and gestured pointingly out over the empty common room. Everyone was down in the chamber working,

"As your boyfriend I'm supposed to support you, and I'm also your friend. You're allowed to speak your mind when we're alone."

"Thanks, it helped to hear that," he said and was already in a higher spirit. Platinum blinked his eye to him.

"Any time," he said cheekily.

"Brat," Harry snorted fondly. Platinum leaned in for a kiss and he got one. After the kiss Platinum picked up some papers Harry had been writing down his theories on and read them through.

"Those are good," he commented once he was finished. "I hope one of them are right. I can't imagine anything else."

"Neither can I for the moment, but you'd be surprised over what muggles can do," he sighed. Platinum nodded.

"Yeah I know, I've been in this business for a while and I've learned that not only wizards have horrible ways of torture. It's almost worse for muggles, they ain't got the same effective cures we do. Burn scars and tissue for example, they don't have potions to fix it."

"Or broken bones," Emerald agreed.

"Exactly. But even magic can be harmful and there is no cure for some things," platinum continued.

"Indeed. Like the Longbottoms, they've been under crucio too long, and they're insane and there's no cure for them."

"I know. I kinda pity them, but there's nothing good dwelling on it so let's drop the subject. Besides, I think you should take a break. A tired brain won't do any good no matter how hard you stare at the pictures and facts," Platinum stated.

Harry nodded and stood up.

"I'm going to the kitchens. Wanna come? I think a bit chocolate and a coke will do some good."

"Sweets, my dear? I wouldn't classify that as great food," Platinum teased.

Harry rolled his eyes and joined hands with Platinum.

"Let's just go, ok?" he said.

Platinum let Emerald lead him to the kitchen. They managed to avoid Dobby since the elf always wanted to chat and quite frankly they didn't have time for that right now. Harry got his chocolate and to his amusement Platinum took the same.

"I'm gonna take one hour break. By the way, what were you doing?" he asked.

"I took a break too. I've sat in front of that computer all that, it feels like my eyes' going to burn out," he sighed. He got some chocolate on his chin and Harry licked it off absently.

"Did you found anything?" he asked.

"No. I was trying to find some more witnesses by breaking into the muggle police database but I didn't find anything we didn't already know."

"To bad, we should have needed more witnesses. Speaking of which, any word from Blaise yet?" he asked.

They always kept contact with those "out on the field" as they called it. The chamber was their base and headquarter. The main SL headquarter of UK was location in London. The even bigger one was in New York, US. They used muggle mobile telephones to keep in touch.

"I haven't heard anything but I don't want to say anything since I don't know for sure," he said.

"Alright. I'll go down the chamber after I'm finished here to check," Harry decided.

"Sounds like an good idea to me," Platinum agreed.

Harry took a mouthful of his coke and swallowed.

"Ahhhh!" he said satisfied.

"Got that abstinence going on there?" platinum said and smiled beautifully.

"Yeah. How did you know I've gotten addicted to coke?"

"I dunno… perhaps because you're always drinking it? It's a wonder you're not turning fat."

"Hey!" he said and glared. "I do train you know."

Platinum pulled him into a one-arm hug and kissed his cheek.

"I know, I'm just teasing you. Really, you ought to drink more of those damned cokes, you're to thin."

"No, I'm perfect. I've got muscles you know," he said.

"I've noticed, " Platinum said dryly but with a seductive smirk. Harry rolled his eyes. Of course Platinum would know with all that licking and shagging going on.

"Besides, it's the caffeine in the coke that keeps me addicted. Like coffee really. But I prefer coke rather then coffee," he explained.

"Sure I believe you."

After a while they went back to the common room and down to the chamber. Down there they parted ways and Harry went to find a seventh year called Chris that kept tabs on those out on the field.

He found him at the control centre as they called it. They used to keep tabs on those who were out on the "battle field". They used muggle mobile telephones to keep in touch.

"Hi Chris. Any news?" he asked.

"I don't know. They're missing," he said.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled incredulous.

He drew a hand through his hair and calmed a little. He took a deep breath.

"All right, tell me what you know."¨

"Last time I heard from Blaise he said they had found the dealer. Suddenly I heard some shoots and yelling. Apparently, from what I gather, there were some unsatisfied costumers to the dealer that was there to whack him. Apparently this dealer had known that and had their own people there. Blasie and his crew were caught in the middle of the battlefield and at that point our connection was cut off. I've tried to call all of them but no one answers. There was this one time when one answered, all through never talked. From that short call I could hear someone yelling about someone being hit. I think Blaise was the one hit. Since then I haven't heard anything."

Harry drew once again a shaky hand through his hear. This was only too much alike that last disaster. This was how it had begun…

"What has been made? What action has been taken?" he asked, once again taking charge.

"I've contacted the headquarter in London and they've sent out some forces to help them. Down here in the chambers we're all prepared to leave if needed, we won't do the same mistake as last time," he said.

Harry nodded. He had thought it was being awfully quiet down here.

Chris turned around and pointed on a big screen after typing some codes down on a computer so the picture on the screen changed.

"This is a specific map over London, and the exact location where Blaise and his crew is," Chris said and pointed at some green spots. Each member of the SL had a necklace with a sender into it, so they would always know where each and everyone were. Harry knew this of course and realised that Chris was extremely nervous and he wasn't aware of that he was explaining things to Harry that Harry had once taught him. Harry let him continue anyways because he knew that was Chris's way of relieving some tension.

"Those spots are the forces coming to aid," he continued and pointed at some blue spots. In the SL everyone had a different area to work with. The blue spots were the aid forces that were ready to take action 24/7. The green ones, Blaise for example, was standing for witness investigation. Harry and Platinum however, was two of the elites, and they had black spots. They were a total of 25 elites, and they could do everything in of every area. They were also often the leaders for a crew, or like Harry, for a whole stab of areas. They were feared because they were good at what they were doing.

"Do they have their own weapons with them?" he asked Chris.

"They brought their muggle guns but left their wants in case of an encounter with the muggle police."

"Great, they're as good as dead then," Harry said with a voice devoid of any emotion.

* * *


	12. What's going on?

**Searching for a True Identity**

_Chapter 12- What's going on?_

He watched the screen fixedly. He didn't want to miss even the smallest detail on what was going on. He hated how the aid forces seemed not to move at all, when in reality they moved faster than any other aid forces would. It was very frustrating to only stand and watch a screen instead of being out there but still, he knew he couldn't do much at the other place either. His knowledge wasn't needed right now. The forces were all well educated and knew what they were doing.

He could feel Platinum creep up behind him and slide his arms around him.

"It will be alright," Platinum murmured in his ear. "Blaise knows what he's doing."

Emerald managed to make some sort of a noise in agreement.

"They're there now," Marcus, another screen analytic, announced. More and more people gathered in front of the screen to see what was going on. If a spot began to blink it meant someone was injured and needed help. However, those were entirely reliable. If someone was badly hurt the person might not be able to activate the spot and therefore the spot might not ever begin to blink, so everyone could be taken out but still the spots would act normal.

Harry watched how the blue spots began to mobilise on the screen. It looked like they were preparing for an attack.

"What the fuck is going on over there? It seems like a whole fucking battle going on!" he burst out loudly. People turned to stare at him but he didn't care. When four of the blue spots began to blink, quickly followed by ten others he froze.

A phone ringing pierced the deadly silence, which had followed the blinking spots, and echoed through the chamber. Since no one of the communication workers made a move to answer Harry went over and picked up the phone. He pressed a bottom so everyone could hear the conversation.

"Hello?" he asked. No one said a word on the other side of the line but they could all hear an inferno of voices and gunfire. A loud ominous rumble sounded suspiciously like a building falling down and crumbling to dust. Emerald forced himself to stay calm.

"Hello? Blaise, anyone?" he asked.

"Emerald?" a coughing voice asked. Everyone in the chamber tensed and listened with rapt attention. A couple of communication workers grabbed a notebook and was ready to write down any important information that might come.

"Yeah, this is Emerald." He looked over at Platinum and met a blanc face. Platinum's face didn't reveal what he might be thinking or feeling.

"It's Jack, I'm first year:"

"Jack, what's going on?" Emerald asked and gripped the edge of the table with the telephone on in front of him.

"I don't…" his voice was outdone by a new wave of noises. The noises were very hard to identify, however the human screams weren't.

"Lab no 5, find out what those noises are!" Platinum shouted out over the chamber. A total of 14 people were set in motion. While it should be easy to identify some of the noises it weren't in this case began all the sounds were made at the same time, making it hard to sort out.

"Jack, are you still with us?" Emerald asked once the noise level had increased a bit.

"Yeah."

"Tell us what's going on."

"I,I,I…home!" Jack said. Emerald and Platinum traded looks.

"He's gone into shock," Platinum explained when Emerald began to speak with a gentle voice.

"All right Jack, you'll be home soon, I promise you that," he said and was intent on keeping it. "Now tell me, what's your favourite colour?" he asked to keep Jack's mind of his surroundings. Jack hadn't gotten any field education yet since he was a first year and hadn't been around the last time they had worked for SL.

"G-green."

"Green? Now that's a pretty colour. You know, I've got green eyes. What eye colour do you have?" he asked. They weren't having any actual time for this but he had to calm jack a little before he could ask him for any information.

"Brown."

"Yeah? My father had brown eyes. How many in your family has it?"

"Two- no three people."

"Alright. Blaise got brown eyes too, you know. By the way, can you see him anywhere near you?" He asked causally even through he _really_ wanted to know.

"He's hurt," Jack said uncertainly.

"Hurt? How to you mean hurt? Does he have a fever?" he asked and played stupid. He didn't want to ask for dangerous or life threatening injuries or jack might freak out.

"There's a lot of blood. I can't see much…" Jack answered.

"Alright. I understand that. Do you think you can move a bit closer?" he asked.

"No!" Jack shouted panicked. Harry cursed before he set to calm Jack again.

"Alright jack, you don't have too! That's alright, stay where you are. Listen Jack, there's people coming to get you out of there, but first we need to know what's going on o we know what sort of people to send there, do you understand Jack?" he asked.

There was no answer and Harry began to fear that jack might have gone into a full blow shock or something.

"There's a man with no head," Jack finally whispered and many people began to whisper. Harry silenced them with a hand.

"Is there?" he asked and decided to let Jack speak for himself.

"And there's people bleeding, they're going to die. They convulse… I've never seen them before."

Harry exchanged another look with Platinum.

"What are they dressed like?" He asked.

"They all look alike. "

Harry closed his eyes at that. If they looked alike they would belong to the, it would be the aid forces who were bleeding to death.

"Emerald, jack is in a shock, it might in fact only be one or two of us who's bleeding badly. He's in no state of estimating right," Platinum's voice soothed the whole chamber.

Harry nodded and continued to ask Jack things.

"Alright then. Is there many people left of those who you tried to question before?" he asked. That's when the rumble began again and drowned his voice.

"Jack?" he asked when it was over. "What happened?"

They could all hear Jack cry. It sounded like he was in pain.

"Jack?"

"I don't know!" he cried out. "It hurt's god it hurts!" he shouted and he continued to cream in agony. Emerald turned of the bottom so only he could hear Jack and motioned Chris over to him.

"Talk to Jack, don't ask him anything about the situation down there, just speak to him of other things."

Chris nodded. He too knew they wouldn't get anything else out of Jack.

Emerald turned around to face the others in the chamber.

"Well what are you standing there looking at?" he barked. "The muggle authorities are probably there by now. Go get our men the hell out of there! Pansy! You and everyone educated in Healing and Medicine, go to the hospital section. Get everything out, make every bed available. I want THREE people who's skilled at potion making to go with Pansy and make those potions they'll need," he said and looked out on everyone. "Be prepared for injuries in form of glass splitter, burn injuries, shoots and what not," He said because the lab 5 team had only just sent and list on the noises out on the screen they stood in front. They had found out what the noises were. They were: fire, buildings crumbling down, cars exploding, gunfire, human screams, alarms going of somewhere from afar…

"Alright, healing team, go!" he shouted. Everyone in that area plus the three potion makers left. The rest stayed for more orders they knew would come.

"You others, I want 10 of you to oblivate the muggles and take care of the wizarding ministry workers if there are any at the scene. The rest of you; concentrate on getting our people to this HQ, here in the chamber. I am expecting each and every one of them to be here within the hour. I don't care if they're already dead: **no one** is left behind. Even the aid forces that were sent out are expected to be brought here for treatment of their injuries. Platinum, take charge and go with them. I am going to SL HQ in London," Emerald said and they all went to work.

They only hoped there were more than one person left to save.

* * *

**The Wyrd Sister:** Thanks

**darkanglefrmhell**: Um, almost go that one right, you did. He joined in teh summer between first n 2nd year, now he's in his sixth year, not fifth... No Hermione wouldn't notice since they're all good actors and educated. Besides, they're Slytherins, right? ;) Anyway, Dumbledore can't controll SL because SL always got ways around laws, wards etc... Since they're using a mix between muggle and magic equipment they're a head of both worlds.

**Moongypsy04:** Alright, thank you! I'm glad you liked it.

**yuiop:** Thank you.

**serena23:** yeah, that would be funny... Thanks

**mhs02:** yeah, thanks

**tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga**: Sure, thanks

**Silver-Entrantress-Elf:** Thanks.

**Rasgara:** I will, thank you

**HecateDeMort:** thanks

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

**

**SEARCHING FOR A TRUE IDENTITY**

_**CHAPTER 13**_

**BETA: Hannah**

**INFO**: www.livejournal. com/users/draycious

* * *

Emerald brought his cell phone with him, so he could be contacted at anytime by his crew. Even through he did not show it, he was dead scared of what could meet him once he came to the scene, even through he had to go to the headquarters first. He had to meet up with his mentor Darren Harris, and inform him of what was going on. Currently the Headquarters of SL (the one that was located in London) had already been informed of what was going on out in the field, at least as much as they currently knew themselves.

Emerald had to find Darren, who was working undercover somewhere. He needed to find him because if they needed to contact the other Headquarters for back up (which was located in USA) Darren would have to be the one to give the clearings. He was the leader for SL, London, and he made all the big decisions. The last time a big disaster had hit them, they had not contacted USA, simply because they did not want to contact them in vain. This time, unlike the last, they were prepared to contact them even though there might not be a need for their help.

It was better to be prepared, and judging from what he had seen so far, Emerald was pretty certain that this murder case was a minor thing in a huge picture. He feared that this might have something to do with either the muggle government, or the underworlds top leaders. Either way they would not be able to come to the bottom of things unless they got help, or if he, Emerald himself, went out on the field. However, that might not be possible because if he was out on the field he would be gone for weeks and weeks, and he would miss school since it wasn't summertime. On top of that the wizarding world would notice since he was Harry Potter, and that simply wouldn't do. He could not expose himself, Merlin knew what chaos would happen if everyone found out he wasn't so innocent as the tales said.

He went outside the Hogwarts grounds and did his illegal apparating to muggle London. He used many spells on himself in order to disguise himself, his magic and his aura. No one would be able to track him down or follow him to SL Headquarters. Those spells were standard procedure for those who would enter SL. Just in case of still being followed by someone who had received the same training as him (which wasn't very likely) he quickly called on a cab which drove him to the SL headquarters.

He walked inside the very ordinary looking building that went under the disguise of being a lawyer agency. He went into the elevator, and found a hidden hatch which he opened. Inside he dialed the number of his licence and the elevator began to move. He would now arrive to the bottom floor, underneath London. Everyone else who wasn't a member of SL would only have been able to move between the three floors the elevator buttons provided for them. The hatch wouldn't be found no matter what, it blended into the elevator wall and was spelled there by magic. A muggle would have no chance of finding it, ever.

He waited impatiently while the elevator took him down, it felt like minutes when it more likely took only one. The doors opened and he stepped into a sophisticated looking environment with lots of black leather sofas and very dark brown- almost black looking, tree- tables. Usually he loved the sight, but right now he couldn't care less as he walked by the green plants and trees. His hurried steps echoed through the deserted hallway. The walls were painted in pale cream, and the hallway was broad. The whole place was very cool thanks to the air conditioning. The place held a faint smell of jasmine, and something heavier that he could not put his finger on. He turned left at the crossing of four corridors, and he entered a door which said "Jerry Ledger". Once he entered the office room, the smell of male perfume hit him. He immediately recognized it as "Giorgi Armani- Aquardi di Gió". He also knew that it was Jerry's scent. He knew that for a fact since he had slept with the man many times throughout the year. They were friends as well.

"Jerry!" he shouted and looked around in the room. The room was huge, but it still had another room in which where Jerry came from.

"Emerald, fucking hell!" Jerry said and hugged him tightly.

"It's good to see you too, even if I would rather have seen you under different circumstances."

"I thought you were out there in the field, Geez, my fucking heart stopped when I heard the report that most of the guys out there were dead!" Jerry said letting go of him.

"We don't know that for certain Jerry, they might still be alive. Our source was a newbie. His name is Jack and is a first year student. He has no education what so ever and went into a shock. For all I know there might only be one person dead, and one of the bad guys as well," Emerald argued. Jerry looked at him closely.

"You don't even believe that yourself do you? Why are you trying to fool yourself? I've read the report of the noises in the background, and I also know of the fact that something happened to our extra resources, our rescue squad. It's bad Em, and you know it," Jerry said and went over to his desk and sat down. Emerald made a frustrated noise.

"Perhaps so but it won't do to loose hope. We have made a request for another rescue team to be sent out, has it been done?" he asked.

Jerry nodded.

"Of course," he said. "We sent them away as soon as we got the request. It must have been right when you left Hogwarts too. So you mustn't know that something happened to them as well, only minutes ago. The lines are silent, the screen dots are blinking."

Emerald stared at him. "That's not possible!" he shouted. "No one can take us down that easily!"

Jerry sighed.

"I know Em! Hell, everyone knows that! Yet all our forces have been taken down, by unknown enemies as well as by unknown means. If I didn't know better I would say someone has planned this, as an attack against US, and not this bloody drug dealer." Jerry slammed a file down the table with a band and put his face in his hands.

"Are you saying this might be an attack, that it isn't an unfortunate coincidence?" Emerald asked quietly. Jerry looked up tiredly.

"What do you think Emerald? Haven't you come to this conclusion yourself?" he asked. Emerald nodded slowly. "I've thought about it," he admitted. "But I never would have thought it would actually come to be true. This is exactly like the last time, still we can't know anything for sure. I am going to get down there and see for myself what this mess is all about as soon as I've seen Darren, which is the reason why I am here by the way. Do you know where he is?"

Jerry nodded. "I've sent for him, but he hasn't responded. He should have been here by now. Quite frankly I'm worried", he admitted. Emerald too could see the worry shining through Jerry's brown eyes. His blonde hair was sticking up in many directions which meant Jerry felt a huge amount of frustration at the moment. He must have pulled his hair many times since the first sign of the attack had been reported. Usually Jerry was very careful about his appearance, you could almost call him vain at times.

"I see. I'm going to go and look for him. Do you know where he is usually at?" he asked.

"Yeah, he is working undercover as Professor Denver at London University for the moment. Don't ruin his cover even through this is an emergency. I understand that you too have thought about contacting USA?" Jerry asked. Emerald nodded.

"Indeed. We need to do that, and since this last squad was taken down as well, I am not only going to request of Darren that we make the US squads prepared to come here, but I _want _them here as well. NOW!" he said in a crystal clear voice with little room for arguments. Jerry nodded.

"Precisely my thought and everyone else's too I assume."

"It is going to work out fine Jerry, as soon as I'm starting to take care of it." Jerry looked at him surprised.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I am going to ask Darren to hand over his responsibility for the SL Headquarter in London to me as soon as I see him."

"You are crazy Emerald!" Jerry said with wide eyes.

"It is not that I don't trust Darren, cause I do. However, I want to go on about this matter in my own way, which is the only way that is going to work. This is my case, and I am ready to do a come back. I want to clear this up, hell, I _need_ to do this. Perhaps then I can leave the past behind me," he said in harsh voice.

"It wasn't your fault Emerald," Jerry said quietly with pain in his voice. He had lost his twin brother in the disaster.

"Maybe you don't see it that way, but I still had a certain responsibility for what happened. I won't be able to let that go unless I do this, do you read me? I have to go now, there is no time to waste while my people might be bleeding to death at this very second. I will see you again Jerry, hopefully when all this is over if not sooner", Emerald said and hurriedly left the office before Jerry could say anything else.

All he had to do now was to find Darren who no one had heard from since the attack had happened. He only hoped nothing had happened to Darren, because that would complicate things. He tried not to think about it is he called on a cab outside the HQ' s and ordered to be driven to the University.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**

* * *

**

**SEARCHING FOR A TRUE IDENTITY**

**CHAPTER 14**

BETA: Hannah

INFO: www. livejournal. com/users/draycious

* * *

Emerald walked hurriedly through the seemingly endless white corridor. He wasn't quite running, but he wasn't very far from it either. He couldn't run because he couldn't afford to draw unwanted attention upon himself. It was bad enough already. A standard serial-killer investigation turned into full-blown chaos which no one had any control over. If there was something he detested it was not having control. 

At the end of the corridor there was a door. He burst through it and spotted Darren Harris at once. He was up the front and was obviously having some kind of lecture for his class. At least this explained why no one had been able to contact him, his cell phone must be off. He knew he mustn't ruin Darren's professor act so he decided to act.

"There you are!" he shouted since he wasn't sure of which name Darren was currently under. "My mum is dying in the hospital! Hurry, we must go!" he said in a shaky voice which due to the circumstances wasn't very hard to perform.

"Oh my god!" Darren said. He had clearly understood the situation. He had always had a great mind. "Let's go! Class dismissed!" he said and hurried out the door together with Emerald. They walked quickly down the same way Emerald had gotten there.

"How bad?" Darren asked in a hushed tone as he avoided bumping into a few students standing in the hall. Not many students were currently outside the classrooms but there were still enough of them to be overheard.

"Pretty bad, we need US," he said and watched how Darren's eyes widened in otherwise concealed surprise and fear. Everyone had experienced losses the last time. Some old SL members had requested being obliviated and received it. Today they lived their life without any recall of their SL business. Their memories of SL had been replaced with false illusions of boring school life instead.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea. Nothing really adds up. All we've got is a bunch of sounds, loose theories, and a confused witness described a beheaded body in his view."

"Fuck," Darren cursed and Emerald felt inclined to agree. "All this for a bloody murder?"

"I am beginning to think that this is much bigger than we first thought," he said and explained what he had said to Jerry earlier. "Those people had to do with culture, maybe we have terrorists on our hands."

"Really?"

"Yes," he said and followed Darren over to a green car. "Is it yours?" he asked as he got in.

"It's SL property. "

"Wouldn't it be faster if we apparated? Where are we going anyway? I want to go out on the field. To see for myself whatever the fuck is going on," he said as Darren fastened his seatbelt.

"You're doing no such thing."

"Says who?" Emerald asked with a glare.

"Says I. I am your boss and you will do as I say. Until we know more about what's going on you're not going anywhere at all." Emerald saw this as his opportunity to come with his request, or demand, depending on how you see it.

"Darren, I want full control and 100 leadership of SL London," he said seriously and Darren choked on his own saliva.

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?" he screamed.

"No I am not," he said calmly and looked deep into Darren's eyes. "I am the best leader and you know it. This is my case and I want to be in charge. I am not challenging your position because I do not want to always be in control, but for this I do."

"Oh really?" Darren said dryly. "Not challenging me huh? I bet my ass you do!" he murmured and started the car.

"Well?" he demanded impatiently. Darren had always had a soft spot for him. He didn't know why, it had always been that way.

"Fine, but I will be second in command," he answered finally as he drove out of the parking lot.

"What makes you think I won't put Platinum in second command?" he asked.

"Don't push it!" Darren said and glared at him briefly before concentrating at the traffic. He was educated to drive at the most dangerous speeds, but Emerald had always thought he was quite the pussy when he drove. He himself never paid much attention to speed limits or traffic lights. The result was quite a few car accidents caused by him, but he had never been directly involved with one.

"Why are you driving this shit?" he whined. It was going way to slow.

"Shut your trap. This is the newest car money can buy. Besides, I just need to get out of sight from the University and then I can use multiply speed as well as car apparation to Hogwarts." Emerald looked up.

"Really? You've installed that into the car?" he asked excitedly. He had always loved car apparation. He could apparate with the car almost anywhere. The only damn problem had been to manipulate all the surveillance cameras the damn muggles had put up everywhere.

"This is how we'll do it," Emerald said after a while. "You will be second in command at SL HQ, and Platinum will take care of Hogwarts. I myself WILL check out the field, and don't argue!" he said sharply as Darren opened his mouth. "It is the only damned way. I want to get this over and done with as soon as possible so I can go back and fuck Platinum's brains out." Darren made a face at that.

"Too much information, and I don't like that you'll go there." Emerald had to smile.

"I know you don't, you never do," he said. "I recon Platinum won't like it either."

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING THERE, YOU'RE NOT! END OF DISCUSSION, FINITO!" Platinum yelled at him as he gathered some thing he needed in the Slytherin common room. Darren was seated in a chair, watching the show quietly. They were both stubborn, but Emerald usually won over Platinum in their arguments. The rest of the SL was also in there. They sat quietly and watched their leaders argue. Darren had already called the US. The plan was simple, Emerald would go to the place where everything seemed to happen, he would make a report and everyone of their last forces would together storm the place. They would be to many for anyone to destroy them all.

"Plat, I AM going, both you and I know I am the best for the job," he said calmly as his partner flew up in his face, his eyes wild and blonde hair all over the place.

"This is not a good idea Em, it's better if I go," he said quietly. The funny thing with Platinum was that he could be livid in one second and strangely calm in the next.

"Shut up Plat," he said and secured his gun. Platinum picked up the bullet-proof vest and helped him put it on with loving hands. "You needn't worry for me. I am fine on my own," he said. Platinum sighed.

"I know love, but I can't help worrying for you, that's what I'm for." Emerald smiled.

"Stoop sweet talking me you sleezebag! I know what you're doing but you won't make me change my mind," he said. Platinum stepped back and glared.

"Why do you have to make life so fucking difficult for me?" he yelled, and went off in a tirade once again. Some things stayed the same, Emerald only wished it was something else rather than Platinum's infamous mood swings.

After he had made sure he had everything that he'd need he gave Platinum a kiss on the lips and effectively silenced him. He bid a quick goodbye to everyone and before they could blink he was out the door and sprinting towards the car Darren had left in the forbidden forest. A lot of students looked at him funnily when he ran past them but he hardly cared. He trusted Platinum to make sure that Dumbledore wouldn't find out about him leaving the castle.

He was slightly apprehensive about what he'd find once he'd apparated the car to the place he was heading. He found the car easily and made it invisible. It would not do to simple appear out of nothing. He skipped to put the seatbelt on, even though he usually used it. If he needed to get out quickly, he wouldn't have anything in the way for him to do so. He put the car on maximum speed and steeled himself. This was it. He started the car and he disappeared out of Hogwarts grounds before reappearing in London.

"Oh my fucking god!" he whispered weekly when he saw the scene in front of him. He was going to die.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**

* * *

**

**SEARCHING FOR A TRUE IDENTITY**

_**CHAPTER 15**_

**BETA: **Needed, email

**INFO: **www. live journal . com /users/ draycious

**OTHER: **read the story _Don't deny what you know is true_

**WARNINGS: **Emotional and distressful scenes describing injuries of various kind.

---

Emerald threw the car door open, and rolled out of it as fast as he could. He then crawled up on his knees and ran for all he was worth. He could hear a horrible sound, it was deafening and it made the ground beneath him shake. The building he had parked next too was currently falling down, crumbling to dust. The sound of metal bending was something he would never forget. He had never ever heard anything like it before, and from that moment on he hoped he never would again. He was being chased by bricks, ashes and debri falling down from the building. His black hair was showered in white powder, and he found it hard to breath. He was still running while he pushed his sweatshirt up over his nose. He couldn't afford to stop, nor to breath in this toxic and very damaging dust filling the air. It would destroy his body from inside out, destroy all his important organs and most of all; his lungs.

His heart was pondering painfully hard in his chest, and he could hear it even above the alarm behind him, or perhaps it was just in his imagination. He continued running, until he knew he was out of danger. His eyes were stinging and he fished up a pair of black glasses from his back pocket. Far down at the other side of the street he stopped, bent over and tried to catch his breath. Once he could breath a bit better he looked up. Left of the former building was some eerie looking foundations, and a few walls. He couldn't determine why it had crumbled in the first place, but he suspected that something, like a bomb, had went of the very seconds before he had arrived. When the car had stopped, he had looked out the window and he had seen the building was about to come down. There had been no time to apparate with the car once again, he had had to abandon it and run by his own machinery.

"Jesus fuck!" he whispered as he looked around. A total of four buildings had gone down, a few of them were still standing but they were split in half, or missed a wall. Everything was hanging dangerously, and the floor looked about ready to collapse. He could see a few men in uniform lying down on the street, and he knew those men were the aid forces. There were only a few of them out there, so where was the rest? He hoped to God that neither of them had been trapped underneath a building, or they would be dead by now. Deep down a part of him knew that many had died today, but he didn't want to face it. He needed to make some quick decisions right now, and those would effect everyone involved today. He refused to give up now, he would fight until his last breath to get everyone out, dead or alive! One of the building still standing was burning. He supposed there was a gas leak or something. It was very dangerous, he knew that. He picked up his cell phone and pressed one. It was the direct number to Platinum.

"Plat, I am alive and well. It's hell down here. A total of four buildings have gone down, I suspect bombs but I am not certain. Two of them have crumbled, the other two are still standing but incredulously damaged and might crumble at any second. I don't know if there are any other bombs in any of the other buildings," he said quickly as he walked across the street towards the buildings. The dust had settled slightly, but was still in the air so he secured the sweatshirt around his mouth and nose with his free hand. "There are heavy smoke surrounding the buildings, as well as dust. I can hear the muggle police in the distance, we need to do something about that. I need those of you who are waiting in stand by to go down here and fend of the cops. I do not care what you do, but keep them the fuck away from here!" he said. He knew that everyone was listing to what he was saying. "Do nut under any circumstances come near the buildings. I haven't spotted anyone of the unknown enemy, so be careful. I have not seen anyone else but our aid forces. We need to get some medical people down here immediately, who can apparate the injured away to Hogwarts for immediate medical attention.," he said. The noises from the building was the only thing sounding now, there was no human cried anymore and he felt nauseous. Where they all dead? "Platinum, I need you down here to help me locate and find the bodies. Call in the black forces, only our top 25 is allowed inside those buildings. I want them here NOW! Bring gasmasks, magic won't be able to fend off all this dust and won't be able to make us bread as good here. Come quickly," he said and hung up, and he knew they were already on their way.

With great deal of intimidation he made his way over to the aid forces that he could see. He kneeled down next to them, one by one and found that they were all alive, yet. He knew they needed to be taken care off or they could die. He decided to leave them, there was nothing he could do and he counted on the others taking care of them once they arrived. Instead of lingering out on the street he crept his way inside one of the buildings that were still standing. He was worried when the building kept on snapping and rumble above him. The last thing he needed was to be buried himself underneath this place. The smoke from above made itself known down where he was at, but mostly by the smell. He could see quite clearly, if you disregarded from the natural dusk inside. There was no light functioning, and the windows were blocked and dirty.

"Hello?" he yelled. "Anyone?" He pulled out his gun and unsecured it. He was ready to use it, and use it he would if he came across anyone whom didn't belong to them. He didn't think there was any innocent people in here, it didn't look like that kind of buildings. The whole street screamed of old industrial buildings which was perfect hide out for drug dealers.

Harry fought his way thought the building, he made sure to check every room on the bottom floor, but he found no one, so he continued to the second one. He kept on listing, every second for any kind of sound that might indicate that someone was near him, or that the building would fall apart. He didn't trust the fire raging up there, and if gas was involved this whole place was a time bomb ticking away. With that thought in mind he picked up hiss cell phone and called Darren.

"Darren, it's Emerald. I'm inside the building. I need you to turn of the gas in the area, I repeat: turn of the goddamn gas!" he whispered quietly but forcefully as he reached the top stairs up to the first floor.

"Got it," Darren said and Emerald hung up and put the phone away. He couldn't afford any distractions at the moment. He left the last step, and stood at the platform. He noticed a few dark clothed heaps in the corner and made his way over. He bent over and turned them over. He drew back his breath. Those three men belonged to him, and they were the aid. He made sure they were alive, before calling platinum and asking him to come pick them up. That's how they'd do this, he would seek them out, and then inform the others who would come and pick them up while he continued acting like the search dog sniffing traces.

The door to the first floor was closed, and he put his hand on the door, to feel if it was warm. He didn't want to be surprised by any fire. It was cool like doors were supposed to be, so he opened it silently. He glanced around the first floor, but didn't see anything alarming so he continued inside quickly. He searched the floors, and noticed many odd things in there, which must have been left since it had been an industry in work. He almost tripped over a metal… something. It almost looked like a big pipe, but he supposed it wasn't. Since it was an industrial building, there was big open spaces everywhere. He suspected that the ground floor had been offices. He also counted on the upper floors being offices. He supposed places like this was divided like that. The bigger you got, the more important the persons where. He took a wild guess on that the first floor was for visitors and only secretaries sat down there.

He could see bodies spread out in the room, but he wondered why. Why where they unconscious? The last hadn't gone through this room by looks of it. He ran over to one aid man who actually moved his hand.

"Hey," he said and kneeled down. "I'm Emerald, I lead the operation. Help is here. We're going to get you out. Just hang in there," he said as he looked the man over for injuries. He found non.

"Help… the men," the other man spoke. From the little Emerald could see he saw that the man's eyes were wild and scared.

"Yes, we are working on it the fast we can. What happened?" he asked as he found a bleeding cut right above the mans navel. He put a lot of pressure on it, and searched for something to mind around the man. Finding non he took what he could get and used the man's own pants as a bandage. He ripped off one of the legs, and used it as a compress so the man wouldn't bleed to death. "Don't move," he warned as he moved quickly and skilfully.

"We were taken by surprise. We didn't expect anyone in this room. Once we got here we met resistance out on the streets, people shooting at us but we managed to press them back, and they fled inside this building so we followed."

Emerald listened even if the man jumped from one event to another, in no particular order but he got the picture anyway.

"When we got here they had disappeared, and they threw a grenade in here." Emerald frowned. He certainly hadn't seen any markings from that. "I have never seen a grenade with such a powerful blast. It knocked us all out cold." Emerald became even more bewildered at that. Where they dealing with some kind of special weapons here?

"Alright. I need to find them. Sit tight, and don't move. People are on their way up here to get you out," he said and left the man. Even if he wanted to stick around he knew he couldn't afford it. He needed to keep moving. He left another report to Platinum who promised to gather the men on the second floor. Emerald still had half the floor to go. It was a big place. As he neared the opening on the other side of the room he could see that it had indeed been a grenade going off in there. He walked in the splinter which crunched beneath his black boots. He felt like an soldier in a war zone somewhere in the middle east. He ran over to the men closest to the door, and turned one of them face up. He recoiled at the sight. The man's face was badly burnt, and if there was something he didn't like to see it was burn injuries. He found them horrible to look at.

"Jesus," he whispered. The poor man would never be the same. He doubted anyone would ever recognize him. Part of his lip was burned away, so his upper teeth were showing and his nose was gone. He feeling of sickness built up inside him but he fought it down. The smell of burnt flesh was overwhelming and he forced himself to breath through his mouth even if he found it disgusting to inhale it. At least he wouldn't smell it that way. Even through he didn't want to do it, he forced himself to stick two fingers at the red, fleshy and very black and burnt throat to check for a pulse. He found non.

"Just as well, he would never have been able to live a normal life or cope with it," he whispered to comfort himself. While there was a great chance for recovering from a burn in the wizarding world, severe cases such like this was nothing to do about. He went over to another one, and steeled himself but he needn't too. Apparently the man had shielded himself with his arms. The jacket was burn off, and the hands severely burnt but at least his face was intact. This one was alive, but since there was nothing he could do to help he left. He continued that way throughout the floor, and found three more dead but the rest was still alive.

-----------

Up on the second floor the smoke made itself known. It was creeping down from the cracks in the ceiling but Emerald kept on going. He would stop at nothing. When he heard a noise, as if something was dropped he quickly pressed himself up against a wall in a shadowy area. Then he waited. He could see three figures walking, one of them was hanging between the two others. Emerald waited patiently for them to come nearer so he could determent who they were. When they were close enough he realised they didn't wear any uniform, but they could still belong to Blaise's group, so he waited some more. They were talking among themselves he heard, but he couldn't hear about what exactly. When they came close enough to him, he realised those were the unknown people, or at least a few of them, so he attacked. He attacked the two strongest first, the one in the middle looked weak and hurt already. He made a quick business of it all, he shot them in their legs so they couldn't move. He wanted to kill them, but he didn't. They needed answers and dead men tell no tales. The man screamed in surprise and agony, but Emerald made himself cold for their pleas.

"Who are you?" he asked them coldly, and pressed a boot down on one of the men's shot wound. The man refused to speak, and he truly had no time for this, so he bound them and left them to the others to have some fun with. He was sure he would find some more he could torture later on. He ran thought the rest of the room, since he saw nobody else. He knew he had to hurry. About 15 minutes had passed since they had spoken to the first year, even if it seemed so much longer ago.

On the third floor the smoke began to get uncomfortable, he probably needed a gasmask but he refused to turn around to get one. He was trained for this, he could manage. He wouldn't break. Not when his friends lay around dying. He cursed as he stumbled over a body he hadn't seen. Again it was one from the aid forces. This man was sot in the stomach and unconscious. Just like he had done before he quickly tied a bandage out of the man's own clothes around the injury, and continued. The weapons used seemed to vary, and he didn't like that. It was so much more trouble to treat the injuries that way. As he got to the forth floor he knew this was the last one, and up here the fire reigned freely. He could feel the heat lasting at him, and he knew he wouldn't be able to last long. He kicked the door open, and ducked behind the wall quickly, and just in time! A wave of fire came blasting through the opening, and if he would have stood still he would have been grilled. He let out his breath in a big whoosh. His pulse had once again increased, and he was tense all over his body. _This is it_, he thought. The fire in the door had died down, and he got up to take a look. As expected he could see nothing but black smoke and fire. He walked inside tentatively and thought he would self combust. The heat was so intense that he felt on fire!

"Fuck!" he yelled over the inferno. The sound of the fire was deafening and he knew that they needed to get the fuck out of here. He could feel the whole floor rumble. "Damn it, motherfuck!" he swore. He tended to do that when he was scared. He had no problem to admit it, he was scared shitless right now! He didn't see it as a weakness bur rather as a power to admit one was scared from time to time. He backed out of the room, and fled. He ran all the way across the room, down the stairs towards the third floor. He picked up three of the men, and used their shirts to tie them together. He placed the first one on his back, and laid the second man on his chest and between his leg, and the third one he placed on the second man's chest, so they built a train, just like the carriages connected, but this time he had protected their heads. He used the third mans shirt to protect the head of the first man. The first rule when it came to fire-fighters and everyone else, protect yourself! Keep your own stuff! Or else you wouldn't be much of a use to anyone at all. Emerald wanted to offer his own pants, but he knew he had to keep them on, so he stole the pants of a dead man's body. Everything inside him said no, it was unethical, but he had to. There was no time for ceremonies now. The whole fucking building was on its way down above them! He needed to make priories. Only the alive one's first.

Hectically he tied the dead mans pants around the I injured first man's shoulders, then he took one end himself and started to drag them all across the floor behind him. It was heavy but he was strong, and his will even stronger. He _would_ get them out! Once at the door at the other side, he met his people with Platinum in the front.

"Plat! We need to get the fuck out of here!" he screamed. "The building is going down!" Platinum met up with him.

"I know!" he screamed. "We got reports from the outside, they can see it!"

"Take care of these three, and get them out!" he told two persons, who immediately begun to drag them out of there. Now they were four people left, including himself and Platinum.

"Coke on, there are six people left in here, we can get them out!" he yelled. Then he ran off, and the others followed. He hadn't counted on getting any help, but now it looked like even the dead ones would be able to get the hell out of there. The two others soon found their two people, while Platinum and himself continued.

"Grab that one and don't wait for me, I'll be right behind you!" Emerald shouted to Platinum, as he continued towards the other end of the building, where the dead man without pants lay. Emerald never turned around as he ran. He knew Platinum would manage this. The floor began to shake, and Emeralds heart plundered in his chest. The adrenaline rushed through his veins, and he lifted the man from the ground, turned around, and ran back the way he came from. As he reached the stairs the noise increased, and one wall crumbled, but it didn't come down over him, it was the one furthest away so no one would get hurt, he knew that. He didn't stick around to see what would happen next. In the stairs he heard shouts and activity, and he knew that his men were down there somewhere, probably making their way down from the floor below him. He hadn't seen Platinum on his way down, so his lover was probably also down there somewhere. He struggled to keep the man he was carrying in his grip, but he constantly had to change, and he banged the man in the walls sometimes but it couldn't be helped. He couldn't stop. He was panting heavily, and could taste blood in his mouth as he reached the bottom floor. He knew he was the last man out there. The others were already out. He continued to run, but stumbled and lost his grip on the man. He scrambled up on his feet and grabbed the man again and continued to run. He could see a tiny glimpse of light in the distance, and knew he wasn't far away from freedom now.

He only had to pass through two small offices first. He ran through the first, but as he reached the second he heard the building let out something that sounded like a great sigh, before it collapsed above him. He screamed out in pure terror at the same time as he threw himself in the corner of the office, never once letting go of the dead man. He had never been this terrified in his whole life before, and he kept on screaming in both terror and agony as the floor collapsed above him and he was hit by junk falling down. He unconsciously made himself as small as possible, at the same time as he protected his head. He couldn't describe the noise and the sounds of the building. All he knew was that it came crashing down on him. Four floors of concrete and junk. He would never survive it. So he screamed. Just screamed like an broken animal. His mouth was filled with ashes, and his lunges burned. His head swam, and then everything came crashing down and he knew no more.

* * *


End file.
